SMvsT: El Comienzo
by Tarma Jones
Summary: Precuela de SM vs T, en esta historia trabajo con la primer película de Terminator, Rei Hino una vez mas es la cyborg T-800 que es enviada del futuro, aquí lo que tiene de bella lo tiene de letal...
1. Chapter 1

**SMvsT: EL COMIENZO **

**Prologo**

**Ruinas de Tokyo Cristal, Año 3029**

Era de noche y todo era desolación y escombros, solo eso quedaba de la que fue una vez la esplendorosa, luminosa y llena de vida, ciudad de Tokyo Cristal.

Un helicóptero sin hélices y con turbinas sobrevuela la ciudad y dispara rayos láser hacia tierra, mientras que una especie de tanque gigantesco con cabeza y brazos equipados con cañones láser hace lo propio, es de andar lento y pesado y a su paso lo único que se ve son miles de calaveras humanas, en lo que podríamos llamar su cabeza hay dos luces luminosas que van alumbrando el terreno, va como si fuera un depredador a la búsqueda de presas…una persona va corriendo buscando escapar del enorme bicho metálico en medio de disparos láser, pero no llega muy lejos.

Las maquinas obra de Black Moon y el Gran Sabio, surgieron de las cenizas del fuego nuclear, su guerra para exterminar a la Neo Reina Serenity, las Sailor Senshis y la resistencia, para posteriormente lograr la dominación de la humanidad entera, duro varias décadas.

Pero la batalla final no iba a librarse en el futuro, se libraría aquí en el presente en la Tokyo de nuestros días, esta noche…


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

**Doble arribo: La amenaza del futuro y la esperanza**

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_James Colt_: Soldado enviado del futuro

_Serenity Tsukino_: Futura madre de Serena Tsukino

_Risa Hino_: Amiga de Serenity

**Ciudad de Tokyo, Año 1978, 1:58 a.m.**

Era una noche como cualquiera, el hombre que recogía la basura hacia su trabajo de rutina, en su camión recogía y vaciaba los containers de residuos y en su rostro se veía que estaba concentrado en su trabajo, en un momento determinado el motor del camión se detiene y el intenta en vano ponerlo en marcha de nuevo.

- ¿Qué rayos pasa? ¡Vamos arranca! – protesta el hombre

De repente comenzó a levantarse viento y a producirse descargas eléctricas cerca de donde él estaba, el hombre se sorprendió al ver los rayos eléctricos casi sobre él y se bajo de camión algo asustado, a continuación vio un repentino resplandor de luz que lo encandilo por un segundo.

-¿Qué coño pasa?- se pregunta exaltado el hombre

Su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando recupera la vista y el humo que había frente a él se disipa, una chica totalmente desnuda agachada mirando al suelo y con una rodilla apoyada en él, su pelo era negro y largo, su cuerpo era tan pero tan bonito y bien formado, que parecía el cuerpo de una diosa, todo era bonito en ella, el hombre se quedo mudo e inmóvil.

La chica se puso de pie lentamente y abrió los ojos, que eran morados, sus facciones eran las de una japonesa de unos 22 años más o menos, ella miro hacia un lado y hacia el otro, a continuación camino hacia delante suyo y como el lugar en donde estaba se encontraba sobre una colina, pudo ver una buena vista de las luces de la ciudad.

No muy lejos de allí estaba un joven con dos muchachas que por cómo iban vestidos no parecían muy decentes que digamos, el muchacho llevaba pantalones de jeans algo rotos, remera oscura, campera negra y peinado punk teñido de celeste, las chicas que lo acompañaban llevaban puestas ropas provocativas, una llevaba shorts ajustados, cortitos, remera manga corta y ajustada, la otra tenia pantalones color crema bien ajustados que le marcaban bien las curvas, botas negras, campera gris, debajo una mini musculosa blanca que solo le cubría los pechos y en sus manos llevaba muñequeras negras.

Una de las dos chicas estaba mirando por un telescopio mientras el joven se reía, la otra chica rompe una botella de cerveza que tenia contra el telescopio y protesta reclamando su turno para mirar por el telescopio.

- Hey, es mi turno – le dice la chica a su amiga mientras la empuja para quitarla del telescopio.

- Tranquilas nenas, después habrá fiesta entre los tres, jajaja – dice el joven divertido ante la situación.

- ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a esa tipa? – comenta la que fue empujada recién, al ver acercarse a una chica de pelo negro desnuda, los tres se rieron al verla y se acercaron a ella.

- ¿Linda noche para caminar, nena? – le dice el joven en tono irónico

- Linda noche para caminar – respondió secamente la chica

- Lavaras mañana, nada limpio ¿verdad? – le dijo una de las chicas en tono burlón a la de pelo negro, mientras chasqueaba sus dedos delante del rostro de ella.

- Nada limpio, verdad – contesta la de pelo negro y ojos morados

- Me parece que esta tipa está completamente loca, jajaja – comento otra de las chicas que estaban con el joven

- Tu ropa, dámela ahora – dijo la chica de pelo negro mirando a la de pantalones color crema

- ¡Vete al diablo, maldita! – respondió la otra chica y los tres sacaron sus navajas.

Pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, la chica de pelo negro, tomo del rostro a una de las mujeres y de un empujón la mando a volar contra una rejas de allí cerca y arrojo de otro empujón a la otra muchacha contra el sitio donde estaba el telescopio, el joven alcanzo a clavarle la navaja a la chica pero ella no se vio afectada para nada, le dio un fuerte puñetazo al pobre hombre en el estomago y le enterró el puño en el abdomen, con solo ese brazo levanto el cuerpo del joven como si no pesara nada, a pesar de que este era algo grandote, acto seguido la chica saco el puño el cual estaba lleno de sangre y el cayó muerto al suelo, luego se acerco a una de las mujeres a las que había arrojado, a la que le había pedido la ropa, esta asustada comenzó a desnudarse deprisa.

En otro lugar de la ciudad, un patrullero pasó rápidamente por un callejón en el que estaba un hombre tambaleándose y con una botella de sake en la mano, cantaba cosas inentendibles.

De repente, en el callejón comenzó a levantarse viento y unas descargas eléctricas se produjeron, llenando el lugar de relámpagos, un rápido resplandor de luz se produjo y de la nada apareció en el aire un hombre desnudo el cual cayó al suelo, el hombre era de aspecto caucásico, cabello rubio y ojos azules, de complexión delgada, su rostro evidenciaba dolor por el golpe contra el suelo y su espalda mostraba leves quemaduras cicatrizadas, lentamente intento ponerse de pie y miro hacia todos lados para ver en donde estaba.

El hombre empezó a caminar aun algo dolorido por el golpe y se encontró con el señor que tenía la botella de sake en la mano.

- Hey amigo, ¿viste una luz muy brillante? – dijo el hombre con una embriaguez evidente

- Necesito tu ropa, en este instante – le contesto el rubio

Poquito tiempo después un patrullero se detuvo en el lugar y una linterna se vio desde el mismo, por lo general la policía no patrullaba mucho las calles, pero desde hacía unos días, empezó a patrullar debido al aumento de la actividad de los yakuzas en las calles del barrio de Akihabara.

- ¿Ves a ese tipo? – dijo uno de los policías a su compañero, alumbrando para donde estaba el hombre desnudo con los pantalones del hombre de hace rato.

- ¡Quédate ahí! ¡No te muevas! – grito el otro policía al rubio

- Se está escondiendo – dice uno de los policías a su compañero

- ¡Hey! ¡Dije alto!...Vamos – dijo el compañero del que hablo recién, cuando vio que el hombre corría.

- ¡El bastardo se llevo mis pantalones! ¡Atrápelo policía, por favor!- protestaba a los gritos el hombre que estaba ebrio

Rápidamente los policías fueron corriendo tras el rubio el cual corría rápido para perderlos de vista, este tuvo que doblar hacia la izquierda porque se encontró con otro patrullero de frente, siguió corriendo y cruzo rápido una callejuela, rápidamente pareció entrar a un edificio y el policía que lo perseguía lo perdió de vista, el cual inspecciono la zona con la linterna en la mano, hasta que de un costado le salió el rubio que en verdad no había entrado, solo se había escondido, y se arrojo sobre el policía, le inmovilizo la mano en la que tenia la porra eléctrica, le dio un par de rodillazos en el estomago para quitarle el aire, le quito la porra y amenazo al policía con ella.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? El día – pregunto el hombre

- 12 de mayo…jueves…- respondió el policía

- ¿De qué año? – pregunto el sujeto

- ¿Cómo? – respondió el policía algo confundido por la pregunta

- ¿¡De que año!? – repitió la pregunta el desconocido algo nervioso ya

Pero el hombre que aun tenia el torso desnudo, no tuvo otro remedio que alejarse de allí ya que otro patrullero se acercaba al lugar, el rubio se encontró de frente con este, miro a todos lados y salió corriendo hacia su izquierda y entro por una puerta de hierro delante suyo

- Tiene mi porra, vamos – dijo el policía de antes a sus compañeros y fueron tras el

El hombre de ojos claros corrió por lo que parecía ser un depósito de un negocio hasta que se encontró con una puerta, sin detener su marcha la abrió y entro al salón de ventas, que era efectivamente de un local de ropa que estaba cerrado, el hombre continuo corriendo para esconderse de los policías que le perseguían, avanzaba rápidamente entre los percheros llenos de ropa, agachado para que no lo vieran, cuando pudo descolgó uno de los sacos beige, que estaba en una de las perchas y se lo puso, a continuación corrió hacia donde estaban los calzados, se midió un par siempre vigilando de que no lo vieran los policías que revisaban el lugar, cuando encontró unos que era de su medida fue hacia un probador y se los puso, justo antes de que el hombre apoyara los pies en el suelo, paso al lado del probador uno de los policías, pero por suerte este no noto nada raro y siguió de largo.

Cuando se aseguro que no lo veía nadie, el hombre salió del probador e intento salir por la puerta principal, pero como justo había parado un patrullero allí tuvo que volver sobre sus pasos y subir por unas escaleras mecánicas que llevaban al primer piso de la tienda, el rubio corrió hasta que salió a un balcón, cruzo la baranda del mismo y bajo lentamente colgándose de las barandas que reforzaban el balcón, por suerte la distancia hasta el piso era poca y cuando se dejo caer no se hizo daño, a continuación se acerco a un patrullero que estaba estacionado allí, abrió la puerta derecha del mismo, reviso el vehículo y encontró lo que buscaba, una escopeta de corredera con acción de bombeo, el hombre la escondió bajo su largo saco y se alejo caminado rápido de allí, cruzo corriendo la avenida y se acerco a una cabina telefónica, entro en ella, abrió la guía y busco el nombre de Serenity Tsukino pero en ella había como 3 mujeres que se llamaban exactamente igual, cerro la guía y salió rápido en busca de un lugar donde pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente en un auto deportivo color rojo, iba manejando una chica joven, de ojos claros y cabello largo, plateado y atado en forma de doble bollo tipo odango, con dos coletas largas que salían de ambos, la chica iba bien arreglada con ropa formal y se dirigía hacia su trabajo, continuo su camino hasta que llego a un edificio de oficinas.

La joven bajo del auto de prisa una vez que llego al estacionamiento del lugar, saludo al vigilante y entro de prisa al edificio, una vez dentro se encontró con otra joven que era de pelo largo negro y ojos morados, la cual parecía ser su compañera de trabajo.

- Hola Risa, estoy atrasada – saludo la chica de coletas a su compañera

- Yo también – le contesto esta

- Rápido, debemos preparar esos balances o sino Mizuno nos va a ahorcar – dijo la chica de coletas

- Justamente en eso estaba, llegaste a tiempo, Serenity – respondió su compañera

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar iba caminando la chica de ojos morados y pelo negro, ya con la ropa de la joven de anoche, con la cual se veía muy sexy, miro hacia ambos lados y cruzo la calle la cual estaba desierta, se dirigió a un auto que estaba estacionado, de un puñetazo rompió el vidrio de la ventana, abrió la puerta y se subió, sin ningún esfuerzo arranco la coraza de la columna de dirección del volante y puso en marcha el motor, a continuación se fue de allí en el auto.

En las oficinas, estaban Serenity y su amiga Risa con bastante trabajo por hacer.

- Sí, estoy en eso, son los balances del mes pasado – comento Serenity a su amiga

- Claro, yo también, estoy revisando los de este mes – le respondió Risa

En eso, entra una mujer joven, de pelo corto y de color azul, ojos claros, quien al parecer era la supervisora de la empresa.

- Muchachas, ¿están listos esos expedientes? – les pregunta la mujer a las dos jóvenes que trabajaban.

- En eso estamos, trabajamos en ello – le contesta Risa

- Ya debían estar listos, los necesito ahora – responde la joven de pelo azul

- Enseguida, señorita Mizuno – contesta Serenity

- ¿Llegando tarde, Serenity? – pregunta Mizuno

- Lo siento, tuve un contratiempo – responde Serenity

- De acuerdo, que pase por esta vez, pero que no vuelva a repetirse, ¿de acuerdo? – responde Mizuno

- De acuerdo, señorita Mizuno – contesta Serenity

Luego, la mujer de pelo corto azul sale rápido de allí.

- Uuufff! ¡Qué día hoy!- se quejo Serenity

- Por lo menos, ella no te grito – le contesto Risa

- Bueno eso sí, jaja – reconoce Serenity

- Míralo de esta forma, de aquí a cien años ¿A quién le importara?- le dice su amiga Risa

La chica de pelo negro detuvo el coche enfrente de una armería, se bajo del vehículo y se dirigió al negocio, una vez adentro cuando fue atendida, comenzó a pedir todo tipo de armas.

- La calibre 12 automática – pide la de pelo negro

- Es italiana, puede disparar manual o automática- le responde el hombre entregándole el arma a la chica

- La 45 larga, con mira láser – pide ella

- Esta es nueva, recién llegaron, es una muy buena arma, se enciende el láser y pones el punto rojo en donde quieres que llegue la bala, no puedes fallar – explica el hombre, mientras saca el revólver y se lo entrega a la chica.

- Un rifle de plasma de 40 Watts- pide la chica luego de que prueba el revolver

- Hey, solo tengo lo que ve, amiga – le responde el vendedor

- La Uzi de 9 mm – le solicita ella

- Tú conoces de armas, amiga, cualquiera es ideal para defensa, entonces, ¿Por cuál te decides? – le dice el hombre mientras le alcanza el arma

- Todas – le responde ella mientras prueba la Uzi

- Hoy puedo cerrar más temprano, 15 días de espera para las armas de mano, pero los rifles te los puedes llevar ahora mismo- le dice el vendedor a la chica, pero esta mientras el hombre hablaba, agarra unos cartuchos de una cajita que había sobre el mostrador y carga el arma.

- No puedes hacer eso – le advierte el hombre, que acaba de ver a la chica cargar el arma.

- Equivocado – respondió ella, antes de apuntar el arma hacia el hombre y dispararle…

El hombre rubio de ojos claros, estaba sentado en un callejón en donde había pasado la noche, y con una pequeña sierra estaba recortando la culata de la escopeta y le coloco una correa improvisada con una cuerda que encontró entre la basura, a continuación se colgó el arma del hombro, la escondió bajo su saco y se fue caminando, de esa manera podía llevar la escopeta sin despertar sospechas.

En otro lugar, la chica de pelo negro se detuvo frente a una cabina telefónica, la cual estaba ocupada por un hombre que hablaba por teléfono, explicaba a su interlocutor que se le rompió la bicicleta y necesitaba que fuera a buscarlo, pero su pedido fue interrumpido por la de ojos purpuras, que de un empujón lo saco bruscamente de allí y lo lanzo a un lado sin decir palabra alguna, a continuación abrió la guía telefónica y busco un nombre en ella.

Más tarde, la chica detuvo el coche en la dirección de la primera de las tres mujeres que se llamaban igual en la guía telefónica, se bajo del vehículo y se dirigió a la casa correspondiente, un perrito que estaba allí atado le ladraba continuamente, pero ella lo ignoro y toco la puerta.

- ¿Serenity Tsukino? – pregunta la chica apenas una mujer abre la puerta.

- Si, ¿Qué se le ofrece? – responde la mujer

Sin decir nada, la de pelo negro, de un manotazo abre la puerta a la fuerza y la dueña de casa se asusta y retrocede mientras ve como la de ojos purpuras saca un revolver y le apunta con él, eso es lo último que ve ya que a continuación, la mujer armada le dispara en la cabeza y a continuación 6 tiros mas…

En las oficinas en donde Serenity y su amiga Risa trabajaban, estas al fin habían terminado su labor y entregado los expedientes requeridos, Serenity iba a tomarse su hora de almuerzo.

- Si supervisora, regresare a tiempo en una hora – le decía ella a la mujer de cabello azul

- Ven aquí Serenity, es sobre ti, o algo así, quiero decir algo así – le dice Risa que había llegado apurada junto a ella

- ¿De qué hablas? – pregunta Serenity a su amiga mientras iba corriendo junto a esta

- Es increíble, no vas a creer esto, te va a encantar – le contesta Risa mientras llegan frente a un televisor

- ¿Qué cosa? – vuelve a preguntar Serenity sin comprender

- Shhh, mira y veras – le responde Risa

- …de acuerdo a varios testigos, Serenity Tsukino, de 41 años y madre de dos hijos, fue brutalmente asesinada esta mañana….- se escucha hablar a la conductora del noticiero por la tele

- Estas muerta y no te habías enterado, querida – dice Risa a su amiga Serenity, esta solo la mira pero no le contesta nada sobre el tema.

- Iré a almorzar, ¿vienes conmigo? – le pregunta ella finalmente

- De acuerdo vamos, ¡Me muero de hambre! – responde Risa

Al caer la noche, el hombre rubio de ojos claros, estaba en un coche frente a una zona de construcción, el estaba dentro del vehículo intentado poner en marcha el motor haciendo contacto con dos cables bajo la columna de dirección del volante, después de dos intentos y de atar los pequeños alambres de los cables finalmente lo logra, el motor y la radio se encienden.

El hombre ve las luces de la grúa que trabaja cerca de donde él esta y al ruido del motor de la misma la asocia con algo…igual el rubio se acomoda en el asiento del coche y se queda dormido.

Era de noche y la oruga del vehículo avanzaba sobre los cientos de calaveras del suelo, el hombre rubio que iba vestido con uniforme de soldado estaba escondido detrás de un montón de hierros retorcidos con una joven que también estaba vestida de soldado, estos se escondían del enorme bicho metálico que pasaba por allí, el hombre le hace una seña a su compañera y enseguida comenzaron a moverse cuidando de que el monstruo de metal no note su presencia, el cual dispara sin cesar rayos láser de los cañones en sus brazos, los dos soldados corren en medio de los disparos y se esconden detrás de los restos de un auto, al ver un helicóptero con turbinas volar cerca de allí rápidamente se escondieron en una barraca que estaba justo ahí, en la que había más personas, con el objetivo de que el helicóptero no los descubra, una vez que la nave paso, ellos salieron rápido de la barraca y siguieron caminado a una distancia prudencial del enorme bicho metálico que seguía disparando sus láseres, avanzaron hasta los restos de una pared justo al lado de donde pasaba el gran monstruo de metal y el soldado preparo una granada que arrojo hacia donde iba a pasar la masa de metal, la cual paso por encima la granada, la compañera de el preparo también una granada y la arrojo hacia donde estaba el bicho metálico, pero este detecto su presencia y le disparo su láser, despedazando a la pobre soldado, el se lamento al ver eso y rápidamente salió corriendo de allí mientras que la granada que había arrojado antes explotaba y el gigantesco bicho de metal volaba en pedazos, el rubio corrió hasta un auto que llego a su encuentro en el que estaba otro soldado mas quien rápidamente le cedió la conducción del vehículo al recién llegado y se coloco atrás en una torreta antiaérea que tenía el coche, rápidamente el conductor acelero mientras que un helicóptero que volaba cerca comenzó a perseguirlos, el coche con los dos soldados avanzaba rápidamente en medio de los disparos láser del helicóptero, el rubio acelero mientras su compañero disparaba y el auto daba saltos en medio de los escombros, hasta que uno de los disparos del helicóptero impacto en el vehículo lo que hizo que se volcara, el de ojos claros quedo atrapado dentro del vehículo e intento en vano salir, mientras el coche se prendía fuego…fue cuando este se despertó sobresaltado y con la frente llena de sudor, se tomo unos minutos para calmarse y miro a su alrededor, y vio que estaba en el tiempo presente, la ciudad no estaba en ruinas y no había ni helicópteros ni enormes bichos de metal, vio la grúa trabajando en la zona de construcción, apago la radio, arranco el auto y se alejo de allí.

**Este fue el primer capítulo de mi segundo fic, como pueden ver es una adaptación de la primer película de Terminator y aquí veremos a una Serenity distinta a la que vimos en el fic anterior, además hemos conocido a quienes serán las madres de Rei y de Ami, y el hombre este que todo indica que viene del futuro al igual que "Reiminator" jeje XD**

**Espero que les guste esta historia y, el personaje de James Colt lo saque de un foro pero no decía quien creó el personaje, solo decía "Encargado New Héroes", pero bueno, espero poder conocerlo algún día y no quiero dejar sin mencionar a Azumideblack que me sugirió dicho personaje para que interpretara el papel de Kyle Reese, Colt encajaba dentro del perfil que yo buscaba para poder interpretar a Reese. **

**Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima actualización. **


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2

**El primer encuentro**

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_James Colt_: Soldado enviado del futuro

_Serenity Tsukino_: Futura madre de Serena

_Seiya Kou_: Jefe de la comisaría de Ikebukuro de la policía de Tokio

_Yaten Kou_: Detective y subordinado de Seiya en la policía

_Taiki Kou_: Detective, compañero de Yaten y subordinado de Seiya

En el departamento de Serenity estaban esta y su amiga Risa, quien había ido porque Serenity iba a salir a una cita con un amigo, y le había pedido que la acompañe; Risa estaba ya arreglada mientras que su amiga se estaba arreglando aun para salir.

- Gracias por aceptar acompañarme, Risa – le dice Serenity a su amiga

- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que somos amigas y que puedes contar conmigo – le contesta ella sonriendo

- ¿No tendrás ningún problema con tu esposo?-

- No, como sabes es político y casi siempre está ocupado y de viaje, además yo nunca le seria infiel y él lo sabe – responde Risa

- Eso es muy bueno – responde su amiga secándose el pelo y sonriendo

- Oye, ¿no te había dicho? –

- ¿Qué cosa no me habías dicho? – pregunta Serenity

- Estoy embarazada, es una niña – le dice su amiga

- ¡Te felicito! ¡Muy bien! – dice la joven de ojos claros abrazándola

- ¡Estoy muy contenta! – exclama Risa

- ¿Y ya se sabe para cuando esperas?- pregunta la joven de pelo plateado

- Si, para febrero si todo va bien – contesta la mujer de cabello negro

- ¿Y ya le dijiste a tu marido? – responde preguntando Serenity

- ¡Desde luego! Se puso muy contento, jaja – responde Risa

- ¡Una niña, pero qué bien! ¿Y ya pensaste como se llamara?-

- Mhhh, un buen nombre seria…me gustaría que se llamara Rei – dice Risa

- Rei Hino, suena bien – comenta su amiga de buen humor por la noticia

- ¿Y tú para cuando? – pregunta la de cabello negro

- Mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas…- responde Serenity

- ¡Oh vamos! ¡Tendrás una cita ahora! –

- Si, pero el solo es un amigo, saldremos en plan de amigos, nada mas - contesta la de ojos claros

- Caray contigo…- comenta Risa

- Cómo sea, ¿pero tú te sientes bien? –

- Últimamente no, tal vez sea por el embarazo, ¿Cómo lo notaste?- pregunta la de ojos purpuras

- Te ves pálida…- responde Serenity

- Ya veo, tendré que ir al médico para ver si es normal por el embarazo o no – contesta Risa

Ikebukuro era una parte de Toshima, un gran distrito comercial y de entretenimiento de Tokyo, la comisaría de allí tenia injerencia no solo en dicho barrio, sino en todo el distrito.

- ¡Les dije que soy inocente! ¡No tienen ninguna prueba contra mí!- gritaba un hombre que forcejeaba y era llevado detenido por dos policías

En su oficina, un hombre de cabello negro largo, atado con una cola larga y ojos oscuros se acababa de preparar un café y tenía la taza en la mano, en eso entran dos hombres, uno de cabello castaño y ojos de igual color y el otro de pelo plateado y ojos verdes, eran subordinados de quien estaba en la oficina, el cual era el jefe de la comisaria de Ikebukuro, los tres hombres eran tres hermanos y el padre de ellos era el anterior jefe; los dos que llegaron tenían fotografías en las manos.

- Seiya –hablan ambos jóvenes

- ¿Qué tienen? – pregunta el de cabello negro a los dos

- Chica muerta – responde el castaño acercándole unas fotos

- Ya lo veo, Serenity Yuki Tsukino, secretaria, 35 años- lee en voz alta Seiya

- Y mira esto, esta es la chica asesinada numero dos – dice el de cabello plateado a Seiya acercándole otras fotos

- Lo mandaron esta tarde – agrega el castaño

- ¿Seguros de que hay algún patrón en todo esto, Taiki, Yaten?- pregunta Seiya viendo las fotografías

- Mira el nombre, Seiya – contesta Yaten

- Serenity Kasumi Tsukino – lee en voz alta el jefe de la comisaria

- Estamos seguros de que las victimas no fueron elegidas al azar – dice Taiki

- ¿Están seguros? – pregunta Seiya

- Si, así es – dice Yaten

- La prensa va a hacer un desastre con esto…- comenta el de cabello negro

- Testigos dicen que fue una mujer – dice el castaño

- La asesina de los nombres – dice Seiya

- Odio a locas como esa – se queja el de cabello plateado

Mientras, en el departamento de Serenity, ella ya se terminaba de preparar para salir y su amiga elogiaba lo bien que se veía.

- Excelente, más de lo que merece cualquier hombre –

- Bueno gracias, Risa – contesta la de pelo plateado con una sonrisa

- Si ese amigo tuyo no se enamora de ti, es ciego de verdad – comenta la mujer de cabello negro

- Ya dije que solo salimos en plan de amigos, por cierto, ¿viste a Sol? – pregunta Serenity

- Últimamente no, ¿Chequeaste tus mensajes? – responde Risa

- No, me olvide al parecer – dice la de pelo color plata acercándose a chequear la contestadora automática

- Hola Serenity, es mama…- se escucha la voz de la madre de Serenity por la contestadora

- Ahí estas, jovencito…ven con mama – habla la joven de ojos claros, que acababa de ver a Sol, su gato blanco

- Hola Serenity, es Shiro Suzuki, surgió una cosa y me parece que no voy a llegar esta noche, no me lo puedo sacar de encima…lo lamento muchísimo, yo te voy a llamar dentro de uno o dos días… Chao…- se escucha hablar a la voz del joven con quien iba a encontrase Serenity dentro de un rato.

- Ese idiota... ¿Qué importa que tenga un buen coche?, no puede tratarte así es viernes por la noche, ¡gran Kami!- protesta Risa molesta porque a su amiga se le frustro la cita

- Voy a sobrevivir…- comenta Serenity

- Se merece que le rompa las rodillas –

- Bien, Sol todavía me ama, ¿no es así amor? – dice la de pelo plata en referencia a su gato

- Los animales son mejores de muchas personas – concuerda su amiga

Serenity se cambio rápidamente y decidió que saldría al cine.

- Voy a ir al cine, ¿quieres venir conmigo? – le pregunta Serenity a la joven de pelo negro

- Otro día Sere, creí que podría pero, otra vez no me estoy sintiendo muy bien ahora, ¡Cielos! –

- ¿Estarás bien entonces? ¿Necesitas que te acompañe? –

- No, no hace falta, tu diviértete Sere, gracias igual – le responde Risa

- Bueno, está bien, cualquier cosa me avisas, ¿tu esposo esta en tu casa? –

- No, está de viaje, la semana que viene vuelve, pero estaré bien no te preocupes, ahora que recuerdo ¿No tenias que verte con tu hermana? -

- No hace falta Risa, ella tiene una copia de mis llaves e iba a venir aquí en un rato a buscar lo que me pidió – responde Serenity

Luego las dos amigas salen del departamento, ambas se despidieron en el estacionamiento, Risa se subió a su motocicleta para volver a su casa y Serenity en su auto, arranco y salió de allí.

Desde uno de los autos estacionados, el hombre rubio veía a la chica de pelo plateado partir y sin perder tiempo, encendió el motor y fue tras ella.

En la comisaria, los hermanos Kou salían hacia un pasillo, el cual estaba lleno de periodistas, avanzaron de prisa hacia otra oficina para evitar a los periodistas, ignorando la lluvia de preguntas de estos.

- Podemos asegurar que los asesinatos ocurrieron en el orden de la guía telefónica – comento Seiya una vez que entraron, tomando una pastilla y tomando un vaso de café que estaba allí para bajarla

- Hace dos horas que ese café esta frío y además apague un cigarrillo allí – le dijo Yaten a Seiya en tono divertido

- Muy gracioso Yaten, por cierto, ¿Encontraron a la próxima chica? – pregunta el de cabello negro

- No, me atiende una contestadora - responde Taiki

- Envía una unidad- habla Seiya

- Ya lo hice, nadie atiende – contesta el castaño

- El portero del departamento tampoco esta – agrega Yaten

- Llámenla – solicita el jefe de la comisaria

- Lo hicimos recién – dice el de pelo color plata

- Llámenla otra vez – les habla Seiya

Yaten llama de nuevo al departamento de Serenity pero como no hay nadie, no contestan, justo cuando el teléfono deja de sonar y atiende la contestadora, la puerta se abre y entra una chica parecida a Serenity.

- Lo mismo otra vez…- contesta el de ojos verdes con resignación

- Ya lo puedo escuchar, la van a llamar la maldita asesina del "listado telefónico", odio estos casos, especialmente estos casos con dementes – dice el de cabello negro mientras se arreglaba

- ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunta Taiki

- A hacer una declaración, quizás esos chacales puedan trabajar para nosotros, si no la encontramos para las once, tal vez ella nos llame a nosotros, ¿Cómo me veo? - responde Seiya

- Desastroso, jefe – le contesta Taiki bromeando

- Mira quién habla – responde el de cabello negro, a continuación sale de la oficina

Serenity estaba en un bar, cenando mientras buscaba algo en su bolso, en eso escucha las noticias en la televisión.

- Ultimo momento, la policía anuncio el nombre de la víctima, del segundo de los dos asesinatos que ocurrieron hoy, increíblemente, los nombres de las víctimas son prácticamente idénticos, hace dos horas Serenity Yuki Tsukino de 35 años de edad fue declarada muerta… - Se escuchaba al hombre de las noticias en el televisor

- ¿Puede cambiar de canal? – solicita un cliente al mesero

- Serenity Kasumi…- continuaba informando el noticiero

- ¡No le cambie! – exclama Serenity, que corría hacia la TV y escuchaba con atención lo que decía

- La policía se niega a especular sobre la similitud de las muertes y todavía no se estableció otra conexión entre las dos víctimas, vamos a tener más sobre esto más adelante…- se escuchaba al hombre en la TV decir

Serenity se quedo preocupada por lo que acababa de oír y sin perder tiempo se acerco a un teléfono público, busco en la guía telefónica su propio nombre, a continuación la cerro, levanto el tubo pero vio el cartel que decía "No funciona" y colgó, no menos tranquila salió del bar y comenzó a caminar, justo paso frente al desconocido de ojos celestes que continuo siguiéndola.

La joven de cabello plata lo noto, miraba hacia detrás y estaba algo nerviosa, a ella la seguía a una distancia prudencial el hombre de recién, entonces la mujer vio una discoteca y entro rápidamente, se escondió detrás de una columna que estaba cerca de la puerta por donde entro, detrás espió hacia la calle y vio como el rubio pasaba de largo mirando hacia dentro de la discoteca.

Una vez que se aseguro que el hombre había pasado, Serenity entro y se acerco a la boletería del lugar.

- Hola, ¿Tienes un teléfono? –

- Esta al fondo, son 4 yenes la entrada – responde la chica de la ventanilla

La joven de ojos claros paga la entrada y entra al lugar, en el que había mucha gente bailando al ritmo de la música que sonaba.

Serenity se dirigió al fondo de todo, buscando el teléfono en medio de toda la gente, una vez que lo localizo marco el número de la casa de Risa, pero al parecer ella aun no había llegado puesto que nadie contestaba, a continuación marco el numero de la policía pero colgó enseguida ya que nadie contesto más que una maquina contestadora.

Al edificio de la casa de Serenity, iba llegando la bella mujer de pelo negro y ojos purpuras, ya que allí se encontraba la tercera dirección que figuraba en la guía, ya había asesinado a dos Serenity Tsukino, solo le faltaba la tercera.

Dentro del departamento, estaba una joven de pelo azul oscuro, largo y suelto, había ido a buscar un dinero que su hermana Serenity le había dejado y, como ella le había dicho que podía quedarse todo lo que quisiera, la joven aprovecho para comer algo allí.

La muchacha salió de la habitación de su hermana y se dirigió hacia la heladera para buscar que comer, al mismo tiempo que se puso un auricular en los oídos, que eran de un walkman que llevaba en la cintura, el cual tenía un casete de un conocido conjunto de Rock de Japón, llegando saco de la heladera leche, lechuga y pan, iba a prepararse un sándwich de verdura cuando se asusto al ver que el gatito blanco salto justo sobre su hombro derecho.

- Aaayy, vamos bola de pelos, te voy a hacer…- protesta la chica espantando al gato

A la habitación de Serenity entro la mujer asesina, una vez allí reviso el lugar, desde la cocina la joven de pelo azul no noto nada ya que tenía los auriculares puestos y la música a todo volumen.

Cuando termino de prepararse el sándwich, la muchacha se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana para comer acostada, grande fue su sorpresa cuando de esta salió la chica de pelo negro y cuando ella le apunto con el arma, se asusto, tiro el plato con la comida y pego un grito, intento correr pero fue inútil, la desconocida disparo e hirió a la pobre mujer en la espalda, esta desesperada se arrastro para avanzar como pudo pero no llego lejos, la atacante se acerco y efectuó seis disparos mas…

La chica de ojos purpuras apunto el revólver con mira láser hacia el teléfono al escuchar que este sonaba y atendía la contestadora, la desconocida reviso el cuerpo de la de pelo azul oscuro y comprobó que estuviera muerta, mientras recargaba la pistola se escucho la voz de Serenity dejar el mensaje.

- Hola Nehe, hermana, soy Serenity, estoy en un lugar que se llama Otome, en 4-7-9 Ikebukuro, Toshima, estoy asustada me parece que alguien me sigue, llame a la casa de Risa pero no contesta, espero que escuches esto rápido, necesito que vengas y me busques lo más rápido posible, la policía no hace más que transferirme, voy a probar otra vez, este número es el…-

Mientras la voz de Serenity se escuchaba, la chica miraba y escuchaba atentamente a la contestadora, a continuación dejo el arma sobre una mesita al lado del teléfono, comenzó a revisar el cajón de la misma, encontró una libreta de direcciones de Serenity, la guardo en su abrigo y siguió buscando, hasta que encontró el carnet universitario de la joven de cabello plata, el cual tenía la foto y el nombre, la asesina miro fijamente la imagen de la chica en la foto.

En la comisaria, Yaten estaba con el tubo del teléfono en la mano y le indicaba a Seiya y a Taiki que la persona que habían intentado contactar antes, estaba al teléfono.

- ¿Serenity Tsukino? Habla el Teniente Kou – habla Seiya que había tomado el tubo

- No me ponga en espera, ¡no me transfiera a otra sección!- contesta la mujer de ojos claros en el teléfono desde la discoteca

- Descuide no lo haré, ¿Me puede decir donde esta? – pregunta el de cabello negro

- Estoy en un lugar llamado Otome – responde la muchacha

- Lo conozco, no está muy lejos de aquí ¿Se encuentra bien?– respondió Seiya indicándoles a sus hermanos que anotaran la dirección.

- Si, pero no quiero salir, me parece que hay alguien que me sigue…-

- Escuche atentamente: Usted está a salvo por que es un lugar público, quédese adentro, no salga. Enviare un auto, estará allí en unos minutos – le explico el teniente

- Esta bien – respondió ella, colgó el teléfono y se dirigió hacia una de las mesas

Al boliche, entraba la chica de pelo negro, quien antes de entrar miro hacia dentro intentando ubicar a Serenity, a continuación siguió caminado.

- Esa tipa no pago – exclamo la mujer de la boletería a un hombre de seguridad, que estaba cerca de la misma.

El patovica tomo a la chica del hombro, pero esta agarro la mano de él y la apretó, quebrándole los huesos de la misma, del dolor el pobre hombre grito y ya no pudo hacer mas nada; la muchacha que no mostraba ningún signo de emoción en el rostro, entro en la pista de baile y continuo buscando entre la gente.

En el sector en donde estaba Serenity sentada, esta se agacho para levantar el bolso que se le había caído, mientras estaba agachada paso muy cerca la asesina de ojos purpuras.

Cuando la de pelo plateado se enderezo, vio entre la gente al desconocido de pelo rubio que la venia siguiendo el cual tenía su mirada puesta en ella, la joven giro la cabeza y vio también a la muchacha de pelo negro, le extraño un poco la ropa que llevaba puesta, los pantalones eran muy ajustados y provocativos, y la campera que tenia puesta no era del estilo que su amiga solía usar, pero igual la llamo a los gritos.

- ¡Risa! ¡Aquí estoy, soy Serenity! ¡Risaa! –

Al oír la voz de ella, la mujer dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el sector de donde provenía la voz.

La cara de Serenity paso de tener una expresión de felicidad a una de pánico e incertidumbre, al ver como la mujer idéntica a su amiga Risa, sacaba la pistola con mira láser e iba a apuntar directo a su cabeza, el hombre de ojos claros que estaba cerca y atento a lo que pasaba, rápidamente saco de su abrigo una escopeta, la cargo y apunto hacia allí también.

- ¡Pero...tú no eres Risa! ¿¡Quien…eres…tú!? – le decía Serenity asustada a la desconocida de ojos purpuras, que apuntaba el arma hacia ella.

La mira láser estaba ya entre los ojos de Serenity cuando de repente unos disparos de escopeta se escucharon, era el hombre rubio que de cinco tiros logro derribar a la mujer de cabello negro.

La gente ya se había asustado y comenzaba a escapar corriendo mientras gritaba y Serenity intento hacer lo mismo, mientras que en el suelo la mujer idéntica a Risa, movió los dedos de una mano, se levanto, saco una ametralladora y comenzó a disparar hacia donde estaba el hombre que le disparo.

El rubio se escondió rápidamente detrás de la barra de bebidas mientras que algunos desafortunados que estaban en el medio cayeron acribillados por los disparos de la ametralladora, el hombre se asomo apenas para contestar el fuego con la escopeta.

La chica con la ametralladora buscó hacia donde había corrido Serenity, una vez que la encontró disparo hacia allí, pero los disparos impactaron en otra mujer que estaba detrás de ella, el cuerpo cayó hacia adelante empujando a la muchacha de pelo plateado y provocando que ambas caigan al suelo.

La de cabello negro disparo a continuación hacia donde había pasado el joven de ojos claros con la escopeta, el cual además rodó por el suelo para evitar ser herido y se escondió detrás del puesto donde estaba antes el DJ, igualmente la atacante apunto hacia allí y no ceso el fuego, a continuación se dirigió hacia Serenity que estaba asustada e intentaba sacarse de encima el cuerpo de la mujer acribillada.

Una vez que la mujer con la ametralladora llego frente a su objetivo, recargo el arma y la apunto hacia Serenity, pero justo cuando iba a disparar salta de atrás el hombre rubio y dispara la escopeta, de cinco disparos logra detener a la mujer de ojos purpuras, está al caer rompe el vidrio que daba a la calle y cae en la vereda.

El hombre de ojos claros se agacha junto a Serenity y le habla.

- Ven conmigo si quieres vivir –

- ¿Y quién eres tú?- pregunta la de cabellos plateados, pero no tiene tiempo de decir mas ya que queda atónita al ver como la chica de pelo negro se levanta de nuevo, a pesar de todas las heridas en su cuerpo.

- ¡Vamos! – le grita el rubio

Serenity y el hombre salieron corriendo de allí hacia la puerta trasera del local mientras que la atacante corrió tras ellos.

Los dos salen a un callejón y siguen escapando mientras el joven recarga la escopeta, tras ellos iba la chica de la ametralladora que en su vista electrónica tenía como una especie de mira fijada en ellos y un mensaje: "Tsukino, Serenity: Exterminar".

Justo antes de subirse al coche, el hombre dispara con la escopeta al tanque de gasolina de otro auto que estaba estacionado delante, de dos disparos logra hacer explotar el tanque y el lugar delante de ellos se llena de humo y fuego, sin perder tiempo él y Serenity se suben al vehículo, pero mientras este da marcha atrás, de entre las llamas surge la chica que los perseguía y cae en el capot del auto, de un puñetazo rompe el vidrio delantero y va a tomar a Serenity de la garganta…

**Bueno así concluye el segundo capítulo, ** **era ya sabido que** ** Rei Hino seria la "villana" aquí, a pesar de cuanto la amo XD, espero que les haya gustado el debut además de los hermanos Kou en mi fic, veremos como sigue la historia. **

**En los próximos días estaré actualizando así que esperen la continuación, cuídense mucho y hasta el próximo capítulo, en el cual James pondrá al tanto a Serenity de todo, ¿Cómo lo tomara ella? **


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3

**Revelaciones**

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serenity Tsukino_: Futura madre de Serena

_James Colt_: Soldado enviado del futuro

_Risa Hino_: Amiga de Serenity

Justo antes de subirse al coche, el hombre dispara con la escopeta al tanque de gasolina de otro auto que estaba estacionado delante, de dos disparos logra hacer explotar el tanque y el lugar delante de ellos se llena de humo y fuego, sin perder tiempo él y Serenity se suben al vehículo, pero mientras este da marcha atrás, de entre las llamas surge la chica que los perseguía y cae en el capot del auto, de un puñetazo rompe el vidrio delantero y va a tomar a Serenity de la garganta…

La atacante ya tenía agarrada a la chica de la remera, el conductor del coche continuaba marcha atrás e intentaba zigzaguear para tirar a la mujer de ojos purpuras del capot, pero no puede ya que aun van en el estrecho callejón, cuando finalmente salen a la calle, el coche hace un viraje brusco y choca de lado con otro vehículo que estaba estacionado, la chica cae del capot y cae rodando, el auto acelera con todo y sale de allí, pero un policía en un patrullero ve la escena y se dispone a pedir refuerzos.

- Habla 1-L-19, tengo un delito en progreso, vehículo sospechoso: Hnda gris, rumbo al oeste sobre la siete, se mueve mucho y se estrella con las luces, necesito una ambulancia en 5-8-9 Ikebukuro, Toshima–

Mientras el agente hablaba por el comunicador, la chica de cabello negro se puso de pie, echaba humo por la espalda y los hombros, sus cejas se habían quemado, rápidamente se acerco al policía quien no pudo hacer nada, ella lo agarro y lo noqueo estrellándole la cabeza contra su propio auto, a continuación arranco el patrullero y fue tras Serenity y el hombre que la protegía.

El rubio iba manejando a toda velocidad y Serenity iba a su lado muy asustada, evitando mirar al conductor, se desvió de la calle y tomo por una callejuela para agarrar una avenida.

- ¿Estas herida? ¿Te dispararon? – pregunta el desconocido a Serenity, pero esta no responde debido al susto.

La joven de pelo plateado intenta forcejear pero el hombre logra inmovilizarla.

- Haga exactamente lo que le digo ¡exactamente!, no se mueva si yo no se lo digo, no diga nada si yo no se lo digo ¿Entiendes? ¿¡Que si lo has entendido!?– le dice él a ella alzando la voz con la última pregunta ante el silencio de la chica

- Si, pero no me haga nada, por favor – suplica Serenity con mucho miedo

El coche dobla rápidamente por otra avenida y para esquivar rápidamente los autos que venían de contramano, el conductor se sube a la acera pero no disminuye la velocidad, una vez que estuvo despejado el camino, el rubio baja a la avenida otra vez.

- Estoy aquí para ayudarte, soy Colt, Comandante de la Armada, DN38416, asignado para protegerla, usted es un blanco de exterminación – le informa el, a Serenity

Acto seguido sin desacelerar, Colt zigzaguea para esquivar los demás vehículos y así poder pasar el semáforo en rojo.

En otro lugar, la chica de pelo negro iba rápidamente conduciendo y mirando hacia todos lados buscando el coche en el que iba la joven de pelo plateado, cuando se escucha la voz del comunicador pidiendo la posición actual del policía de antes.

- Habla 1-L-19, al oeste saliendo de Ikebukuro, llegando al centro de Toshima- contesta la mujer imitando a la perfección, la voz del policía que noqueo.

Mientras tanto en el auto que conducía el rubio, Serenity estaba muy confundida por lo que acababa de saber.

- Esto es un error, yo no hice nada –

- No, pero lo harás, es muy importante que usted sobreviva – responde Colt

- Esto no puede ser verdad, como esa chica es idéntica a mi amiga, que yo sepa ella no tiene ninguna hermana, y además… como pudo levantarse después de que…- habla Serenity pero él la interrumpe.

- No es una mujer, es una máquina, una exterminadora, Dark Cristal modelo 101- le revela Colt a la joven

Cuando aún no había terminado de hablar, el tomo por una subida que había a la derecha y cruzo por un puente al cual llevaba aquella.

- ¿Una maquina?, ¿Cómo un robot? – pregunta la de cabello plata sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

- Un robot no, una cyborg, organismo cibernético – responde el de ojos celestes

- No, ella sangraba –

- Espera un segundo- le contesta el, al ver un patrullero que se les acercaba

Inmediatamente le dice a Serenity que agache la cabeza y embiste al coche de policía para que este se estrelle, Colt no desacelera ya que otra unidad policial venia siguiéndolos de cerca.

El hombre dobla a la derecha por una calle y a continuación tuerce hacia la izquierda por una callejuela, el patrullero los persigue de cerca hasta que el rubio frena de golpe y el coche policía gira y se detiene también pero queda de costado para no chocar, el rubio da marcha atrás para embestir al auto policial, sin perder tiempo Colt acelera a fondo de nuevo y se aleja rápido, se mete luego a un estacionamiento rompiendo la barrera de la entrada.

- Escucha, El Exterminador es una unidad de infiltración, parte humano y parte maquina, por dentro es un chasis de combate de hiper-aleación, altamente blindado y muy duro, por fuera es de carne, músculos, piel, pelo, sangre, creado por Black Moon - explica el hombre

- Mira Colt, yo no conozco…-

- Presta atención! Tengo que deshacerme de este auto – interrumpe el a Serenity

El de ojos celestes detiene el vehículo y continúa explicándole todo a Serenity.

- La serie 600 tenía piel de goma y los reconocíamos fácilmente, pero estos son nuevos, parecen humanos, sudan, respiran, todo, son muy difíciles de distinguir, tuve que esperar a que atacara antes de que la pudiera descubrir-

- Mira, yo no soy estúpida, todavía no se pueden hacer cosas como esa – responde ella incrédula

- Todavía no, no hasta el próximo siglo, dentro de 1047 años – contesto Colt

- ¿Tú dices que viene del futuro? – pregunta Serenity

- Un futuro posible…desde tu punto de vista, no sé cómo explicarlo –

- Entonces tú también eres del futuro, ¿No? –

- Así es-

- Correcto – responde Serenity e intenta salir del coche, pero él la detiene a la fuerza y ella le muerde la mano para defenderse, el aguanta el dolor y logra zafarse del mordisco mientras le agarra ambas manos a la chica.

- Los cyborgs no sienten el dolor, yo sí, no hagas eso otra vez – dice el rubio

- Déjame ir – suplica Serenity

- Escucha y entenderás!, esa Exterminadora está ahí afuera, no la puedes sobornar ni conmover, no puedes razonar con ella, nunca siente pena, remordimientos o miedo, y no se detendrá por nada, jamás, hasta que estés muerta- le dice Colt a Serenity sin soltarle las manos

- ¿Tu la puedes detener? – pregunta la chica de pelo plateado

- No lo sé, con estas armas, no lo sé – responde el algo preocupado.

En otro lugar de la ciudad iba la exterminadora en el vehículo policial en búsqueda de sus objetivos, mientras manejaba miraba hacia todos lados pero la expresión de su rostro era lógicamente de ninguna emoción.

Por el estacionamiento al que habían llegado Colt y Serenity, iba un patrullero recorriendo el área, y encontró el coche sospechoso, enseguida el policía dio a conocer la ubicación de dicho vehículo a la central y posteriormente esta, a las demás unidades.

- A todas las unidades, encontraron el vehículo sospechoso en un estacionamiento en 4-1-2 Senkawa, Toshima – se escucho en cada comunicador, como el de la patrulla en la que iba la cyborg no fue la excepción, esta dio vuelta en U y se dirigió al lugar indicado.

Colt y Serenity caminaban agachados ya que se habían juntado más patrulleros en el sitio, fueron hasta un auto negro y el aprovechando que la ventanilla estaba medio abierta, metió la mano en ella para destrabar la puerta, y así poder abrirla.

- ¿Por qué yo, Colt? ¿Por qué me quiere a mí?- pregunta la chica

- Primero hubo una gran glaciación…después una guerra nuclear…bueno, la glaciación será dentro de algunos años y la guerra en el próximo siglo, todo esto, todo este lugar, todo primero quedara congelado y posteriormente va a desaparecer, luego del descongelamiento del planeta comenzó una nueva era de paz y felicidad para nosotros….pero no todos estuvieron conformes y se rebelaron, quien ideo el programa que creo a los Exterminadores fue expulsado, los disidentes se fueron con el…posteriormente se hicieron llamar familia Black Moon, regresaron y comenzó el infierno para nosotros, hubo sobrevivientes aquí, allá, no se sabía desde donde operaba el líder de Black Moon, el estaba en Némesis, lugar a donde habían ido el y los que lo siguieron al abandonar la Tierra pero nunca pudimos encontrar dicho sitio, el manejaba el software que creaba y comandaba a las maquinas, Serenity – relataba el rubio mientras recargaba la escopeta

- No lo entiendo – contesta ella

- Computadoras del centro de Némesis, nuevas, potentes, enlazadas a todo, mediante ellas manejaban todo, empezaron a hacerse más inteligentes…una nueva clase de inteligencia pero siempre subordinada a Black Moon, entonces vieron a toda la gente como amenaza, ellas y quienes las comandaban decidieron nuestro destino en un micro-segundo: dominación o exterminación – siguió relatando Colt mientras golpeaba la zona de encendido del volante (donde se colocaban las llaves), con la culata del arma.

- ¿Tu viste esa guerra? – pregunto Serenity, pero tuvieron que bajar la cabeza rápidamente porque un patrullero pasaba cerca de allí

- No, yo crecí después, en las ruinas, muerto de hambre y escondiéndome de los H-K – contesto él mientras desarmaba el encendido del volante

- ¿H-K?-

- Hunters-Killers, o sea Cazadores –Asesinos, gigantescas maquinas de patrulla hechas en fabricas automáticas, a la mayoría de nosotros nos pusieron en campos para luchar a favor de ellos, sino para la exterminación ordenada, cuando aparecieron estos nuevos exterminadores, nos usaron como modelos para crear su apariencia humana, este tatuaje me lo grabaron con un escáner láser- siguió Colt con su relato, finalmente mostrándole uno de sus ante-brazos a Serenity.

Esta tomo el ante-brazo y miro detalladamente el tatuaje y lo toco, efectivamente era real y no pintado.

- Al negarnos a traicionar a nuestros camaradas, no nos mataban inmediatamente por lo que te explique antes, nos mantenían con vida para trabajar, cargar cuerpos, las unidades de desechos corrían día y noche, estuvimos muy cerca de estar así para siempre…pero una mujer, nos dio esperanza con su inmenso amor por nosotros, ella tenía un objeto de gran poder y belleza llamado Cristal de Plata, mediante el cual ella había descongelado el planeta y mas adelante nos salvo de la desaparición, nos dio fuerzas para romper los alambres de los campos, para convertir a esos hijos de puta metálicos en chatarra, ella lo dio vuelta y nos trajo de vuelta, su nombre fue Tsukino, Serena Tsukino, la Reina de la futura ciudad de Tokio y del mundo…ella es tu hija, Serenity, tu hija que en este tiempo aun no nace- hablaba Colt mientras la chica lo escuchaba atenta.

- Y la cyborg esa, ¿Por qué se ve como mi amiga Risa? – pregunta ella

- La Neo Reina Serena no estaba sola, además de a su esposo el Rey Endimion tenía sus guardianas, guerreras que luchaban por la paz y el bien del planeta, llamadas Sailor Senshis, cada una representaba a un planeta del Sistema Solar y tenia poderes basados en un elemento, Sailor Mercury manejaba el agua y todas sus fases, Sailor Mars el fuego, Sailor Júpiter el trueno, Sailor Venus la luz, Sailor Uranus las fuerzas del aire, Sailor Neptune el agua marina, Sailor Plut controlaba el flujo del tiempo, y de todas la ultima, Sailor Saturn era la más misteriosa, solo sé que era conocida como la "Guerrera del Silencio" y que podía curar heridas; todas ellas nos comandaban a nosotros, la resistencia contra las maquinas, cada Senshi estaba a cargo de un grupo de soldados… pero una noche en una emboscada…Sailor Mars y su grupo fueron sorprendidos y capturados por las maquinas, Mars tenía fuertes poderes psíquicos y espirituales pero de nada servía contra los cyborgs ya que no tenían espíritu ni alma, una vez en poder de las maquinas y Black Moon, fue usada como modelo para crear la apariencia humana de la Exterminadora que te persigue, la identidad de Sailor Mars es Rei Hino, la hija de tu amiga Risa Hino, por eso esta cyborg en el futuro es la más peligrosa debido a su apariencia, ya que Mars es una de las amigas más cercanas a tu hija, el hecho de que la hayamos confundido en un primer momento con tu amiga Risa, prueba su peligrosidad– revela Colt

- No lo puedo creer…pero Risa… ¿corre peligro? – responde la joven

- No, necesitan que Rei nazca por lo que te acabo de explicar – contesta el rubio

- Debo avisarle…-

- No tendrá tiempo de poner al tanto a su hija por más que lo sepa, dará a luz a Rei y morirá ya que está enferma – dice el

- ¿¡Que!? ¡No puede ser!…ella hoy se sentía mal…- comenta Serenity shockeada

- Eso significa que su enfermedad ya comenzó a avanzar – responde el hombre

- ¿Y su hija es rescatada o no?- pregunta la joven

- No lo sé, cuando fui enviado a esta época aun no se sabía nada de ella – contesta el de ojos celestes.

En el patrullero venia acercándose la exterminadora buscando con la mirada a quienes debía eliminar, mientras tanto Colt aun seguía intentando poner en marcha el coche, lo intento una y otra vez pero sin darse cuenta alzo la cabeza lo que provoco que la cyborg lo viera, esta sin perder tiempo apunto el arma hacia él, pero este la divisó a tiempo y volvió a agacharse antes de que ella disparara, inmediatamente logro hacer arrancar el auto y arranco.

La terminator fue rápidamente tras ellos mientras les seguía disparando con el arma, desde el coche Colt contestaba el fuego con su escopeta, ambos vehículos llegan a estar a la par y en un momento el rubio embiste al patrullero y este choca contra una camioneta estacionada, lo que da al auto de Serenity y Colt algo de ventaja, la cyborg no pierde tiempo para volver a arrancar el auto.

Al salir del estacionamiento, Colt toma por una avenida sin aminorar la marcha, pero la exterminadora de pelo negro los seguía de cerca otra vez, ambos van a toda velocidad esquivando los demás autos, pero el que iba adelante además debía cuidarse de los disparos que una vez más provenían del patrullero que iba detrás, ambos van hacia una calle bajo una autopista, a continuación la unidad policial se coloca a la izquierda del auto de Colt y Serenity y comienza a embestirlo de costado, pero el rubio es rápido para reaccionar y desacelera para pegar un volantazo hacia la izquierda y colocarse en un extremo lateral de la calle, la ciborg intento acercarse pero debió esquivar algunos autos por lo que no pudo, el hombre de ojos celestes seguía acelerando pero el coche ya estaba lleno por fuera, de agujeros de disparos y la exterminadora no dejaba de disparar, por lo que Colt le pidió a Serenity que manejara, a continuación él se dispuso a disparar hacia el patrullero y comenzó un intercambio de disparos de ambas escopetas, Serenity le gritaba a él al ver que llegaban al final de la calle, pero Colt seguía ocupado disparando por lo que ella se decide y frena de golpe para evitar chocar contra la pared, pero la terminator no ve la pared a tiempo y sigue de largo, estrellándose de frente.

Pero Serenity y Colt no tienen tiempo de relajarse, al final de la calle por donde habían llegado estaban muchos patrulleros, estos se acercaban rápidamente a donde ellos estaban, el rubio intentaba poner en marcha el coche pero no pudo, por ende la policía los arrincono rápidamente, a pesar de eso Serenity miraba más bien a cada rato al auto estrellado, al ver que los habían rodeado, Colt quiso salir y enfrentar a la policía pero la joven lo detuvo.

- No Colt. No, no, no. Te van a matar – le dijo la chica al de ojos celestes haciéndole ver que lo mejor era que se entregaran.

- Ustedes los del auto negro, muestren sus manos, ¡Ahora! ¡Salgan del auto!- les grita uno de los policías que se acercaban y les apuntaban con las pistolas.

La pareja no tiene otro remedio que obedecer, los policías los hacen poner de rodillas y acostarse en el piso para poder esposarlos, mientras están en eso un agente se acerca al patrullero chocado y lo inspecciona, pero ya no se ve a nadie en el.

En su casa, Risa Hino estaba acostada y ya se sentía mejor, pero aun así no podía dormir, llamo a la casa de Serenity para ver si ya estaba en su casa pero nadie contesto, insistió un par de veces más pero no hubo caso, ella no le dio mucha importancia ya que supuso que su amiga debió de haberse quedado dormida, pero no sabia lo que en verdad había pasado.

Cuando ella iba a volver a acostarse suena el teléfono, va a atender y escucha la voz de su esposo.

- Hola querida, espero no haberte despertado –

- Hola cariño, no te preocupes no lo hiciste, de todos modos no podía dormir –

- ¿Algo te preocupa? – pregunta el marido de ella

- No, bueno...si, hace unos días que no me vengo sintiendo muy bien- responde la mujer de cabello negro

- Ya veo, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –

- No quería preocuparte –

- No me importa tanto mi labor como diputado, como tu salud, tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que tenga que hacer- le dice a Risa su marido al otro lado del teléfono

- Lo sé y gracias, te prometo ir sin falta al médico para ver si es normal por el embarazo o es algo mas- contesta ella

- Pero hazlo, si yo no llego a tiempo que te acompañe Serenity-

- Si, hoy iba a salir con ella al cine pero no pude ir, ya que me sentí mal pero ahora ya me siento mejor –

- ¿Segura que ya te sientes bien? – pregunta el hombre

- Si, si, no te preocupes –

- Bueno está bien, ahora debo colgar, cualquier cosa ya tienes el teléfono del hotel en donde me estoy hospedando –

- Sí, claro –

- Bueno está bien, te veré la próxima semana, te amo querida – se despide el

- Yo también te amo, cariño – dice ella también con un leve sonrojo

Luego de colgar el teléfono, Risa decidió que no tenía ganas de ir a acostarse, por lo que decidió salir a dar una vuelta, así que se cambio, se dirigió al garaje y se subió a la moto.

Recorrió las calles sin un rumbo fijo, necesitaba respirar algo de aire, como no quería molestar a Serenity decidió ir a cualquier café que encontrara, una vez que lo hizo pidió una taza de té, la cual bebió calmadamente, pero la tranquilidad se le corto al mirar hacia la calle, por la vereda vio caminar a una chica idéntica a ella por lo que Risa quedo muy intrigada, rápidamente pago el té y salió en busca de la mujer misteriosa, cuando la tuvo enfrente le hablo.

- Oye, ¿tú no serás hermana mía, y no me entere? –

Pero la chica solo la ignoro por lo que Risa insistió y le toco el hombro, como respuesta la chica solamente la miro de reojo sin voltear la cabeza, de tal modo que Risa solo pudo ver el ojo derecho viéndola, en la vista electrónica de la cyborg apareció un mensaje: "Hino, Risa: Identidad Positiva, Acción: NO MATAR" .

- ¿Quién eres tú? Y… ¿Qué te paso? – pregunto ella al ver la zona de las cejas quemada en el rostro de la chica y que esta se tapaba el ojo izquierdo.

- Lárgate, vete…- responde la terminator

Risa va a decir algo más pero no puede debido a la sorpresa, ya que alcanza a ver la sangre y los agujeros de los disparos de arma en el cuerpo de ella, así que se queda paralizada por el asombro mientras la ciborg se aleja caminando de allí.

- ¡No…puede ser! ¿Cómo….es…posible?- es lo único que Risa atina a decir

**Esta ultima parte fue de relleno, la futura madre de Rei y Reiminator se encontraron jeje,lo de la enfermedad de Risa lo pensé porque se sabe que la madre de Rei muere al nacer ella y no se sabe más, prepárense para el próximo capítulo ya que en él, Reiminator pondrá de cabeza la comisaria de Ikebukuro ¡nadie estará a salvo! ¿Qué pasara? **

**Recuerden además de leer dejar reviews, lo agradecería muchísimo, ya que conocer sus opiniones me interesa también, hasta la próxima :) **


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4

**La masacre de Ikebukuro **

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serenity Tsukino_: Futura madre de Serena

_James Colt_: Soldado enviado del futuro

_Seiya Kou_: Teniente y jefe de policía en Ikebukuro

_Yaten Kou_: Detective y subordinado de Seiya en la policía

_Taiki Kou_: Detective, compañero de Yaten y subordinado de Seiya

Serenity y Colt fueron llevados a la comisaría de Ikebukuro, el hombre de ojos claros estaba detenido, mientras que la chica de pelo plateado estaba en la oficina de Seiya Kou, sentada y llorando al enterarse de la muerte de su hermana, los hermanos Kou entraron y se acercaron a ella.

- Serenity, trata de tomar esto – le dice Seiya dándole un vaso de te

- Escuche, ¿están seguros de que es ella? Quiero decir…quizá debería mirar el cuerpo –

- No, porque la identificaron y no hay ninguna duda, lo lamento mucho Serenity-

- Nehe…hermana…- exclama ella llorando

- Serenity, este es el doctor Kumada, dile todo lo que te dijo Colt ¿Te sientes en condiciones para hacerlo?- le pregunta Seiya

- Si, pienso que si ¿Usted es doctor?– responde la joven aun sollozando

- Soy psicólogo criminal – responde Kumada

- ¿Colt está loco? – pregunta la chica de ojos claros

- Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar – responde el doctor mientras comienza a tomar nota.

La terminator de cabello negro sube por un balcón y entra a un cuarto de un hotel que ella había elegido como "escondite", abre la ventana y entra por ella, se acerca a prender la luz ya que esta todo oscuro, al hacerlo se puede ver en el rostro de ella, el ojo izquierdo lleno de sangre y reventado, tal vez debido al choque o bien le entro un perdigón de un cartucho de la escopeta de Colt.

Acto seguido se sienta y apoya su brazo derecho en la mesita, se quita el guante que cubre su mano, se sube la manga de la campera mostrando una herida de disparo en su antebrazo, toma una navaja y comienza a cortar la piel y la carne alrededor de la herida, cuando acaba toma una tijerita y extrae de su brazo robótico unos perdigones que habían quedado dentro.

La ciborg mueve los dedos para probar el movimiento de los tendones metálicos, a continuación con la mano izquierda mueve el tendón que articula con el dedo índice de la otra mano, con el mismo fin.

En la sala de interrogatorio estaba Colt sentado y esposado, mientras que el doctor Kumada le interrogaba.

- Entonces usted es un soldado, ¿Para quién pelea? –

- Con el escuadrón 123 bajo las ordenes de Sailor Uranus, desde el '25 al '29-

- ¿Ese es el año 3029? – pregunta el doctor

- Correcto, entonces me asignaron…- hablaba Colt

- Esto es grandioso – comenta Yaten a Seiya que estaban observando

- …bajo las ordenes de la propia Neo Reina Serenity – terminaba de hablar el rubio

- ¿Quién era el enemigo? –

- El grupo de humanos disidentes llamado "Familia Black Moon" y sus computadoras de su red de defensa…- respondía Colt cuando el detector de metales del doctor suena.

- ¡Maldición! Lo lamento…continua-

-…Hechas originalmente para las Fuerzas nacionales de Autodefensa, por Dark Cristal – sigue relatando el hombre de ojos claros

- Entiendo, pero el artículo 9 de la Constitución Nacional prohíbe el rearme…-

- Si, por eso el Parlamento encargo el desarrollo de las computadoras a Dark Cristal bajo absoluto secreto para evitar cualquier controversia política, pero igual el propósito original era perfeccionar la defensa del territorio ante cualquier invasión –

- Ya veo, y esos Black Moon con su computadora, piensan que pueden ganar matando a la madre de su enemiga…matándola en efecto, antes de que quede embarazada, ¿Una clase de aborto retroactivo?- cuestiona el doctor

- Kumada me hace morir de risa, la semana pasada un tipo quemo su frazada, primero la retorció…- comenta divertido Yaten a Seiya pero este lo interrumpe.

- Cállate Yaten-

- ¿Por qué entonces Black Moon y la computadora no matan a la Neo Reina Tsukino? ¿Por qué este elaborado plan con la Exterminadora?- pregunta el doctor Kumada a Colt.

- No tuvieron otra elección, destruimos sus sistemas de defensa, nosotros ganamos en ese momento, matar a la Neo Reina Tsukino no haría la diferencia, Black Moon tenía que borrar su existencia –

- Entonces fue cuando ustedes capturaron el laboratorio y encontraron… ¿Cómo se llama?...el equipo para el ¿desplazamiento del tiempo? – pregunta Kumada mientras mira su cuaderno de notas

- Correcto, La Exterminadora ya había entrado, la Neo Reina Serenity me mando a interceptarla, y voló todo el lugar-

- Bien, entonces ¿Cómo se supone que usted va a volver? –

- No puedo, nadie vuelve. Tampoco puede venir nadie más, somos ella y yo – responde el rubio.

En el cuarto del hotel, la cyborg ya se había vendado el antebrazo derecho y había hecho lo propio con las heridas que tenía en el abdomen, ahora se estaba lavando con agua la sangre del ojo izquierdo reventado, cuando termino de lavarse se reviso dicha zona y comprobó que el parpado ya no abría solo, lo que le restaba visibilidad, a continuación tomo una navaja parecida a un bisturí, con los dedos de su mano izquierda sostuvo el parpado para mantenerlo abierto y metió la navaja para arrancarse el globo ocular, escarbó hasta que lo logro y sin perder tiempo corto la zona del parpado también, al acabar se seco con una toalla y se miro al espejo, antes oculto por el globo ocular, ahora se veía su ojo robótico izquierdo que tenía una luz roja encendida en donde seria la pupila.

La terminator comprobó que el globo ocular robótico izquierdo no tenía ninguna falla, tomo unos lentes negros que tenía allí a mano y se los puso, así podría seguir pasando por humana, luego se puso una campera de cuero negro en vez de la gris, se dirigió a la cama y levanto el colchón, saco de debajo una ametralladora y una escopeta, las cargo y salió del cuarto por la ventana.

En la oficina de Seiya Kou, estaba el doctor Kumada mostrando la grabación del interrogatorio a Colt, a los detectives Yaten y Taiki, también a Seiya, incluso Serenity estaba presente.

-…Somos solo ella y yo - respondía Colt

- ¿Por qué no trajo ningún arma? Algo más avanzado… ¿Ustedes no tienen armas de rayos?- se oía al doctor preguntar en la grabación.

- ¿Armas de rayos? Jajajaja – comento riéndose Taiki

- Si, jajaja- decían entre risas el doctor y Yaten

- …Tienes que pasar desnudo, es algo del campo generado por un organismo vivo, nada que este muerto pasa – contesta el rubio en la grabación

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¡Yo no invente el maldito aparato!- responde exaltado Colt

- Esta bien, ¿Pero esta cyborg, si es de metal…? –

- Rodeada de tejido vivo – responde el hombre de ojos celestes, ya algo nervioso

- Correcto...-

El doctor pausa la grabación y les habla a los allí presentes.

- Impresionante, me podría hacer una carrera con este tipo, ¿Ven lo listo que es? No necesita una sola prueba, la mayoría de las ilusiones paranoicas son complicadas, pero esta es brillante – dicho esto, Kumada reanuda la cinta.

- ¿Por qué mataron a las otras mujeres? – se oye preguntar al doctor

- Los registros se perdieron en la guerra, Black Moon no sabía casi nada de la madre de la Reina, su nombre, donde vivía, solamente sabia la ciudad, La Exterminadora solamente fue sistemática – respondía Colt

- Vamos a retroceder…-

- Mira, tú ya escuchaste suficiente, respondí a tus preguntas, tengo que ver a Serenity Tsukino – contestaba interrumpiendo el rubio, alzando la voz.

- Me temo que no depende de mí-

- ¿Entonces porque estoy hablando con usted? ¿Quién está a cargo aquí?-

- Por favor…- intentaba calmar en vano el doctor al hombre

- ¡Cállese! Todavía no lo entienden, ¿no? Ella la va a encontrar, eso es lo que hace, eso es todo lo que ella hace, no la pueden detener, ella la va a alcanzar y le va arrancar el corazón!- se oía gritar a Colt nervioso y mirando a la cámara.

- Doctor – le dice Seiya a Kumada indicándole que detenga la grabación, este obedece

- Lo lamento – dice el a Serenity

- Entonces, ¿Colt está loco? – pregunta ella

- En terminología técnica, el es un lunático – contesta el doctor

- Serenity, esto se llama chaleco anti-balas, nuestros agentes usan esto, detiene cartuchos calibre 12, esa tipa debía tener uno de estos debajo de su abrigo – le dice Taiki a la joven acercándole el chaleco e invitándole a que lo toque

- Se metió por el parabrisas y rompió el vidrio con el puño…- replica Serenity

- Probablemente estaba drogada, se rompió cada hueso de su mano y ni siquiera lo sintió – contesta Yaten

- Gracias – le dice Taiki al peliplateado dándole el chaleco anti-balas

- Hay un sofá en el otro cuarto, acuéstese y descanse un rato, va a pasar por lo menos una hora hasta que llegue su madre – le dice Seiya a Serenity

- No puedo dormir –

- Trata de hacerlo, puede que no lo parezca pero ese sofá es muy cómodo, usted va a estar a salvo, hay más de 30 policías en este edificio – le contesta el de pelo negro a la joven tapándola con su saco, una vez que ella se acostó

- Gracias –

En la recepción de la entrada principal, el doctor Kumada entregaba un papel al policía que estaba allí, este le abre la puerta y el médico sale, justo antes de salir a la calle vuelve a sonar el detector de metales y este lo apaga, luego se va.

En ese momento entra la Exterminadora, se dirige a la recepción y le habla al policía.

- Soy una amiga de Serenity Tsukino, me dijeron que estaba aquí, ¿La puedo ver? –

- No, no la puede ver, ella esta declarando- responde el agente

- ¿Dónde está ella?- pregunta la cyborg

- Puede tomar un rato, si quiere esperarla, ahí hay un asiento –

- Volveré – dice finalmente la terminator luego de echar un vistazo al lugar, a continuación da media vuelta y sale.

El agente que estaba en la recepción siguió escribiendo y llenando reportes tranquilamente hasta que alza la vista y ve como un auto a toda velocidad se aproxima y rompe la puerta y el frente los cuales eran de madera y vidrio, el vehículo se mete dentro, choca y destroza la cabina de la recepción y el pobre policía que estaba allí no tiene tiempo de reaccionar y es atropellado también; mientras tanto Serenity que había conciliado el sueño se despierta sobresaltada por el ruido del choque...

La terminator desciende del auto y entra en la comisaria por un pasillo, sus primeras víctimas son dos policías que salían justo a pasillo y ahora eran acribillados por la ametralladora, a continuación la cyborg mira dentro de las oficinas y va matando a quienes encuentra dentro; en la oficina de Seiya, Serenity estaba ya asustada al oír los disparos.

Los policías estaban ya en alerta y movilizándose, ya tenían los revólveres que guardaban para casos de emergencia como este, mientras que la Exterminadora estaba ya al final del pasillo disparando hacia la una de las dos últimas oficina que quedaban allí.

A la oficina donde estaba Serenity, entran Seiya y Yaten corriendo y le indicaron a la chica que no se moviera de allí, rápidamente salieron por otra puerta hacia otras oficinas.

La terminator disparo la escopeta hacia la cerradura de la puerta de la ultima oficina que le quedaba sin atacar, una vez que abrió la puerta acribillo con la ametralladora al oficial de policía que en vano disparaba su pistola e intento esconderse, pero no pudo escapar.

La cyborg de pelo negro abrió de una patada la puerta cerrada que tenía delante, continuó avanzando y doblo a la izquierda por otro pasillo, al final del cual estaban tres policías de los cuales dos ya estaban retirándose de allí y el otro disparaba inútilmente su pistola, cuando el oficial quiso correr ya fue tarde, recibió un disparo de escopeta en la espalda.

La atacante inmediatamente doblo a la izquierda y se dirigió a la caja de luces en la pared no lejos de allí, abrió la caja de los interruptores y arranco los cables que iban hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo que recibía los disparos de los policías que desesperados se preguntaban por qué la chica no se caía, a continuación la Exterminadora metió el extremo de los cables dentro de la caja, hicieron contacto los interruptores con los cables lo que provoco que hubiera un cortocircuito que quemo toda la caja e hizo que las luces del lugar se apagaran.

En el cuarto en donde estaba esposado Colt, Taiki alarmado por el apagón miro por una ventana, se dirigió hacia la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con Yaten que pasaba corriendo el cual le pidió que vigilara al detenido.

Mientras de fondo seguían escuchándose los sonidos de la ametralladora y la escopeta, Colt se pone de pie y carga contra Taiki, lo empuja haciéndolo estrellar contra la puerta y le da un rodillazo que logra noquear al detective, inmediatamente y como puede, el rubio saca las llaves de las esposas del bolsillo del pantalón de Taiki.

La Exterminadora disparo una de sus armas hacia una oficina frente a la caja de luces que ardía en llamas y siguió avanzando hacia su izquierda; mientras tanto en la oficina de Seiya ya a oscuras, Serenity estaba muy asustada por los disparos y buscaba donde esconderse, hasta que vio que debajo del escritorio era un buen lugar.

Yaten, Seiya y otros policías estaban en donde guardaban las ametralladoras M-16 y se las repartían entre ellos; mientras que la cyborg llegaba ya al sector administrativo de la comisaria, los policías se cubrían detrás de los escritorios y se defendían con lo que tenían pero nada podían hacer ante la ametralladora que barrio inmediatamente la zona, los pobres agentes caían como moscas ante el avance de la Exterminadora.

Detrás de unos mostradores quedaban ocultos, dos policías que le dispararon a la terminator y se sorprendieron por que los balazos impactaron en el cuerpo de ella pero la cyborg no se vio afectada, sorprenderse fue lo último que hicieron ya que la atacante sin darles tiempo a reaccionar, de dos escopetazos mato a los dos agentes, los cuales salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto de los disparos; la Exterminadora de cabello negro recargo la ametralladora y siguió adelante, ya estaba cerca de la oficina de Seiya en la que estaba oculta una Serenity aterrorizada…

Por otro pasillo, el cual ya estaba lleno de fuego, la T-800 paso por encima del cuerpo de un policía abatido, con ambas armas en manos continuo buscando a la joven de cabello plateado, un policía le salió de frente disparándole, el cual no tardo en caer muerto ante la ametralladora y era una víctima más de las tantas ya que se había cobrado.

En una oficina estaba oculto Seiya aguardando que la atacante pasara, se asomo por la puerta y disparo su M-16 a la cyborg, pero rápidamente se escondió de nuevo al ver que esta se daba vuelta y le apuntaba con la ametralladora, pero el teniente de pelo negro no llego a moverse a tiempo y dos balazos impactaron uno en su brazo izquierdo y el otro en su hombro, quedo herido y dolorido en el suelo pero era el primero que sobrevivía después de ser atacado por la letal asesina que estaba arrasando con el lugar.

- ¡Seiya! – exclamo Yaten el cual se acerco rápidamente a su hermano

- Tírale…a la cabeza…ahh- le responde Seiya

Sin perder tiempo el peliplateado se asoma hacia el pasillo y dispara la M-16 a la Exterminadora, la cual se da vuelta y contesta el fuego, pero Yaten se había vuelto a esconder así que escapo de los disparos, el joven vuelve a asomarse para disparar una vez mas pero esta vez no logra cubrirse a tiempo y es herido en un hombro, como ellos no eran prioridad para la cyborg, esta los ignora y continua con su búsqueda.

- Le dispare en…la cabeza… ¿¡Que rayos tiene esa tipa!?- exclama Yaten dolorido en el suelo al lado de Seiya

- Ella sola…acabo con la comisaria entera…ahhh…espero que Taiki… este bien- responde el teniente

- Tengamos fe…ahhh…-

Serenity oía los disparos y los alaridos de los policías al morir, estaba ella muy asustada y lo estuvo más cuando se asomo y escucho que alguien abría la puerta de la oficina…pero rápidamente el alma le volvió al cuerpo al oír la voz del rubio.

-¡Serenity!-

- ¡Colt!- exclamo la chica mientras salía rápidamente de debajo de escritorio.

- ¡Por aquí, salgamos!- le dijo Colt

Rápidamente ambos salieron y corrieron agachados por las oficinas y pasillos en llamas, a continuación llegaron a uno de los corredores que conducían hacia la salida, el cual también estaba prendido fuego a la izquierda de ellos así que doblaron hacia la derecha, donde estaba la salida trasera.

Cerca, la Exterminadora revisaba las oficinas y los pasillos cuando escucha el sonido de un auto arrancando de golpe, rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta trasera por donde habían salido Serenity y Colt, para ver como estos escapaban en un coche, la cyborg les disparo pero no pudo impedir que escaparan al acabársele la munición de la ametralladora, entonces la de cabello negro salto la baranda de las escaleras y sale también hacia el estacionamiento, dejando atrás una comisaria en llamas, con un tendal de víctimas fatales, y arrasada…Seiya, Taiki y Yaten podían considerarse afortunados de seguir con vida.

Taiki en el suelo recupera el conocimiento y aun dolorido se pone de pie, se da cuenta que el detenido no estaba y sale rápidamente al pasillo, se asusta al ver lo que quedaba del lugar, solo llamas, humo y cadáveres, rápidamente el detective de pelo castaño temió por sus hermanos y comenzó a buscarlos para asegurarse que estuvieran aun con vida

- ¡Seiyaaaa! ¡Yateeen!- gritaba el joven para ver si le respondían

El detective recorrió los pasillos llenos de humo hasta que en una oficina encontró heridos a sus dos hermanos.

-¡Seiya! ¡Yaten! ¡Qué bueno que están con vida! –

- Taiki…que alegría que estés bien…-

- No pudimos hacer…nada…toda una comisaria devastada por una sola mujer…-

- No importo si le disparamos en la cabeza…simplemente fue inútil…a ella no le…paso nada…era como si estuviera blin…dada –

- Debo llamar refuerzos y también al servicio médico para que los atiendan – les dice Taiki

- Hazlo…y sea como sea, no importa…cuanto tiempo tome, pero…tenemos que atrapar a esa malnacida…- responde Seiya

- Esto no puede… y no debe…quedarse…así – agrego Yaten

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Espero haber descrito bien el ataque de Reiminator a la estación de policía, ¿Quieren ver dicha escena de la película y visualizar como la cyborg ataco? A continuación esta el link:**

** watch?v=zFxaCa-hr8o**

**Disfrútenla y las fans de los Three Lights alégrense ya que ellos no integraron la lista de víctimas fatales que dejo Rei T-800 XD **

**En días estaré escribiendo el siguiente capítulo, cuídense y hasta la próxima :) **


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5

**La confesión **

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serenity Tsukino_: Futura madre de Serena

_James Colt_: Soldado enviado del futuro

Después de escapar de la comisaria de Ikebukuro y era aun de noche, Serenity y Colt continuaron alejándose de Toshima hasta que se termino el combustible del coche en el que iban, ante esto lo empujaron a un costado de la carretera mientras se escuchaban las noticias de la radio.

- Hora de noticias aquí en Último Minuto, la búsqueda más intensa de la historia de la policía de Tokyo, hasta la fecha. La policía de todos los distritos está abocada a la búsqueda de una mujer que ella sola acabo con casi todos los agentes de la comisaria de Ikebukuro…-

Mientras el locutor de la radio seguía hablando, Colt estaba sacando del capot trasero todo lo que le hiciera falta, linternas, herramientas, etc, y se las daba a Serenity para que las tuviera, sin perder tiempo el hombre le dijo que debían alejar más el auto del camino para que no llame la atención, una vez que lo hacen se dirigen debajo de un puente que cruzaba la carretera, antes de acomodarse allí, el rubio revisa el lugar alumbrando con la linterna.

-¿Tienes frio?- pregunta Colt

- Me estoy congelando- responde la joven peliplateada

Rápidamente Colt se sienta a un lado de ella y la abraza para darle calor.

-¿Colt? ¿Tienes nombre?-

- James –

- James, ¿Cómo es viajar por el tiempo?-

- Una luz blanca, dolor, quizás es como nacer-

- Gran Kami- dice Serenity al notar que el hombre estaba herido

- Me dio una bala en la estación –

- ¿Quieres decir que te hirieron? –

- No es grave-

- Tenemos que conseguir un medico –

- No hace falta está bien, olvídalo -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con olvídalo? ¿Estás loco? Sácate esto – le dice Serenity a Colt instándole a que se sacara el abrigo

Una vez que el rubio se lo quita, la chica abre el botiquín de primeros auxilios que habían sacado del auto y comienza a desinfectar la zona de la herida con algodón y alcohol.

- Cielos, ¿Ves? Paso a través de la chaqueta, esto me va a hacer vomitar, no estoy acostumbrada a ver sangre… ¿Quieres hablar sobre algo?–

- ¿Cómo que por ejemplo?-

- No sé, cualquier cosa, solamente habla, dime algo sobre mi hija- responde Serenity

- Es un poco más baja de estatura que yo, tiene tus ojos – habla Colt mientras Serenity la vendaba la herida.

- ¿Cómo es?-

- Confías en ella, tiene como una fuerza interior, yo moriría por Serena Tsukino-

- Bueno, por lo menos se cómo llamarla cuando nazca…sabes quién es el padre ¿para no rechazarlo cuando se presente?-

- Serena nunca habla mucho sobre él, se que falleció antes de la guerra…- dice el rubio pero ella lo interrumpe

- Espera, no quiero saber eso… ¿Entonces fue Serena quien te envió aquí? –

- Soy voluntario –

- ¿Por qué? –

- Fue la oportunidad para conocer a la leyenda, Serenity Tsukino, quien le dio a su hija valor para pelear, le enseño como organizarse, prepararla desde que fue una niña…-

- Tú estás hablando de cosas que todavía no hice, en pasado, me está volviendo loca… ¿Estás seguro de que yo soy la persona que buscas?- dijo Serenity mientras que ajustaba demasiado el vendaje, lo que le provoco dolor a Colt.

- Estoy seguro- respondió el mientras ella aflojaba el vendaje y continuaba con el mismo

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Yo te parezco la madre del futuro? Quiero decir, ¿Qué soy dura? ¿Organizada? No puedo ni organizar mi libreta de cheques…mira Colt, yo ni siquiera pedí este honor, y no lo quiero, nada de todo esto – protesta la joven

- Tu hija me dio un mensaje para que te lo diga y me lo hizo memorizar, "Gracias por tu valor durante todos estos años, pronto tendrás que enfrentar muchas cosas pero no estarás sola yo y mis amigas te ayudaremos, el futuro no está hecho, igualmente debes ser más fuerte de lo que alguna vez imaginaste, debes sobrevivir o yo nunca existiré" Eso es todo…es un buen vendaje, es como uno bien hecho en el campo de batalla –

- ¿Te gusta? Es el primero -

- Duerme un poco, pronto amanecerá – dice Colt

- Esta bien- responde la peliplateada y se siente al lado del rubio

- Si necesitas mi chaqueta úsala-

- Háblame un poco más…-

- ¿Acerca de qué? –

- Dime algo más sobre de dónde eres…- pide ella cerrando los ojos

- Esta bien…te tienes que esconder durante el día, pero por la noche te puedes mover, todavía tienes que tener cuidado porque los H-K tienen sensores infrarrojos, pero no son muy brillantes, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Uranus nos enseñaron formas de engañarlos…ahí es cuando empezaron a aparecer los Infiltrados, los Exterminadores nuevos…son los peores-

Serenity se duerme y comienza a tener un sueño, en este su mente se transporta hasta el futuro, y en él se ven las ruinas de la ciudad en la noche, sobre estas sobrevuela un helicóptero no tripulado que dispara sus rayos laser hacia el suelo, cerca estaban dos soldados atentos a los movimientos de la nave mientras oían en su radio transmisor, una voz femenina.

- Atravesando su sector en modo búsqueda, 750 mts al norte de su posición…-

- Vamos – dice uno de los hombres a su compañero mientras la voz del transmisor seguía hablando.

Los dos soldados caminaron unos metros cuidándose de no ser detectados por el helicóptero y bajaron por un hueco entre unos escombros, avanzaron por un estrecho y oscuro pasillo junto a cuatro hombres más que se les unieron, bajaron por unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a una puerta cerrada, el que iba delante de todos toco y espero a que respondieran, del otro lado le pidieron una identificación.

- Colt, DN384…- responde el soldado que llamo a la puerta

- Correcto, déjenlo entrar – dice la voz del otro lado

El y los que iban con el entran, en la entrada estaban dos soldados armados y dos perros Ovejeros Alemanes, Colt los acaricia.

- ¿Y Sailor Uranus? – pregunta el rubio a los guardias

- Fue con Sailor Neptune y unos soldados a investigar un sector en donde se sospecha que hay Exterminadores – responde uno de ellos

Luego de asentir con la cabeza, Colt se quita la gorra y firma una planilla antes de pasar adentro, los demás hacen lo mismo.

El lugar era un refugio, en el se escondían algunos soldados y civiles para mantenerse a salvo, también era el lugar donde Sailor Uranus con Colt y el resto del escuadrón a su cargo, planeaban las estrategias de ataque.

El soldado de ojos claros camina hacia el fondo mientras ve a los civiles, algunos se quedaban cerca de una fogata para calentarse, otros simplemente se abrazaban, un anciano sentado comía una comida fría de hace un par de días, pero era la única que había…a donde fuera que Colt miraba, el solo veía sufrimiento, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más estarían así, contentándose con no ser tomados prisioneros o muertos y luchando por sobrevivir, pero ya hace rato que ya estarían muertos, de no ser por la Neo Reina Serenity y las Sailors Senshis y gracias a ellas, él y la humanidad tenían la esperanza de sobrevivir.

El rubio se sienta y se recuesta sobre una pared, se ve exhausto no solo física sino también de ánimo…de debajo de su chaleco saca una foto vieja, en ella se podía ver a una joven de cabello plateado y peinado atado en forma de coletas, y él la contempla unos instantes hasta que los ladridos de los perros llaman su atención.

Al refugio entra un joven de cabello corto castaño, ojos marrones, cuerpo algo musculoso y tonificado acompañado de una bella chica de pelo largo rojo carmesí, tono de piel claro, ojos azules y figura voluptuosa; al ver a la pareja los perros se vuelven locos y les ladran, para Colt eso solo significaba una cosa.

- ¡Exterminadores! – grita uno de los guardias de la puerta de entrada

Acto seguido el joven y la chica sacan ametralladoras de debajo de sus abrigos y comienzan a disparar, los rayos láser de sus armas acabaron rápidamente con la poca resistencia que pudieron ofrecer los soldados cerca de la entrada mientras que la gente asustada corría para todos lados y buscaba donde esconderse, los perros seguían ladrando hasta que el terminator con apariencia masculina les disparo y los mato, Colt avanzaba hacia ellos y les disparaba pero tuvo que esconderse rápido cuando uno de los cyborgs contesto el fuego, estos disparaban para todos lados y estaban acabando con todo el lugar, el hombre rubio corría y disparaba pero tras él se produjo una explosión que lo mando a volar, en el suelo Colt veía como la foto de la joven de cabello plata se prendía fuego sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, e inmediatamente miro a los dos terminators que disparaban sin cesar, con rabia e impotencia, aun de fondo se oían los angustiosos alaridos de la gente que aun quedaba con vida…

Serenity se despertó sobresaltada por lo que acababa de soñar, estaba en los brazos de Colt y este le acariciaba la frente.

- Estaba soñando con unos perros…- dice la chica

- Los usamos para descubrir a los Exterminadores, por consejo de Sailor Mercury, ella con su laptop y su visor especial, también puede descubrirlos- responde el de ojos claros

- Tu mundo es bastante terrorífico-

Luego, Serenity y Colt salieron del lugar donde pasaron la noche, era ya de día y caminaron por un claro en medio de algunos árboles, alejándose de la carretera.

En el cuarto del hotel en donde se escondía, estaba la bella Exterminadora de cabello negro, se había quitado los lentes y podía verse el ojo robótico izquierdo y la carne expuesta en donde había cortado ella, la cual emitía un olor algo fuerte ya, la cyborg hojeaba la agenda de Serenity cuando alguien toca a la puerta.

- Oye, ¿tienes un gato muerto ahí, o qué? – dice el hombre de la limpieza

En la vista electrónica de la terminator aparece un mensaje con distintas opciones: "Posibles respuestas, SI/NO, ¿Y QUE?, VETE, POR FAVOR VUELVE MAS TARDE, VETE A LA MIERDA HIJO DE PUTA, VETE A LA MIERDA" de todas ellas es elegida la penúltima.

- Vete a la mierda, hijo de puta – responde finalmente la T-800, el hombre se aleja de allí.

A continuación sigue hojeando la agenda hasta que encuentra la dirección de la casa de la madre de la joven peliplateada, dicha dirección es resaltada en su vista y aparece también en forma de mensaje, la terminator vuelve a colocarse los lentes oscuros, prepara la ametralladora y sale del cuarto para dirigirse al lugar indicado.

Serenity y Colt se bajaban de un camión y ella le agradecía al conductor el haberlos acercado hasta un hotel en donde quedarse por el momento, el letrero decía "Hotel Miyako", ellos caminaron hacia la recepción.

- ¿Es suficiente con esto? – dice el rubio a la chica mostrándole algo de dinero

- Si, es suficiente, no quiero preguntar de donde lo sacaste – responde la joven

Cuando entran ven que junto al mostrador hay un perro con correa que pertenecía al gerente y mientras él lo acaricia, ella pide un cuarto con cocina y les dan uno en planta baja y no muy lejos de la recepción.

Los dos entran en el cuarto y el rubio revisa el lugar, Serenity se sienta en la cama.

- Me muero por una ducha, también necesitamos chequear tu vendaje –

- Después, voy a salir por provisiones – responde Colt

Dicho esto el hombre sale, no sin antes darle su revólver a la chica por si las dudas.

Caía ya la tarde, Serenity salía del baño y había llamado a la casa de su madre.

- No, no te puedo decir donde estoy mama, me dijeron que no lo diga –

- Necesito saber cómo encontrarte, me dices que me esconda en la Cabina, y no me dices que pasa? Aquí estoy enferma de preocupación – dice la voz de la madre al otro lado del teléfono

- Esta bien, este es el numero… ¿Estas lista? - cede la de cabello plata

- Si, adelante- se oye responder a la madre de la chica

La puerta de la casa de la señora estaba rota y con un gran agujero de disparos de arma de fuego.

- Es el 108-8640, departamento 3 ¿Lo tienes? – contesta la chica peliplateada

- Lo tengo –

- Me tengo que ir, lo siento mama, ahora no puedo decirte más nada, te amo mama –

- Yo también te amo querida – Responde al teléfono la Exterminadora, era ella quien en verdad estaba al mismo, imitando perfectamente la voz de la madre de Serenity…

La cyborg cuelga el tubo e inmediatamente marca el número que la ingenua joven le diera y espera a ser atendida.

- Hotel Miyako, ¿Diga? –

- Deme su dirección enseguida –

- Como no señorita, la dirección es 1-1-50 Shirokadenai, Minato, Prefectura de Tokio –

Mientras tanto en la habitación del hotel, Colt había regresado con dos bolsas llenas de cosas que había comprado.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? Naftalina…Jarabe de Maíz…amoniaco ¿Qué hay de cenar? – pregunta Serenity

- Plástico –

- Eso suena bien ¿Qué es? –

- Es una base de Nitroglicerina, un poco más estable, aprendí a hacerlo cuando era niño – responde el de ojos celestes

Era ya de noche y en una moto se dirigía hacia el hotel Miyako, la terminator de cabello negro; mientras tanto Colt le enseñaba a Serenity como armar las bombas caseras.

- Asegúrate de que no queda nada en la rosca, así limpia bien la zona y luego atornillas la tapa – explica el rubio

- ¿Así está bien? –

- Si pero muy suavemente –

- Seguro que tuviste una niñez muy divertida –

- Así está bien, seis más de estos haremos y voy a empezar con los detonadores –

- Bien, yo seguiré con las demás –

- A propósito, ¿Llamo alguien mientras no estaba yo? –

- No, solo llame a mi madre pero no le dije la dirección solo le di el teléfono –

- No debiste haberlo hecho, olvide decirte que los Exterminadores están equipados con un modulador en la garganta que les permite imitar cualquier voz humana que hayan oído, a la perfección – le dice Colt

- Oh cielos…lo siento…-

- No hay problema, yo olvide decírtelo-

- Espero que mi madre este bien…-

Luego cuando ya habían armado todas las bombas y los detonadores, Serenity y Colt estaban sentados en la cama

- Ella nos va a encontrar, ¿No? – pregunta ella

- Probablemente – responde el

- Nunca va a renunciar, ¿no? –

- Ella es una maldita máquina, no sabe lo que es rendirse –

- Mírame, estoy temblando…vaya leyenda que resulte ser, debes estar muy decepcionado -

- No, no lo estoy –

- Las mujeres de tu época, Colt, ¿Cómo son? – pregunta la joven de pelo plateado

- Son buenas luchadoras – responde el rubio mirando fijamente a Serenity

- Eso no es lo que quise decir, ¿había alguien especial? –

- ¿Alguien…?-

- Tu sabes, una chica…que quisieras –

- No, nunca –

- ¿Nunca? Lo lamento, lo lamento tanto…mucho dolor – responde ella algo triste y acariciando el hombro de Colt

- Se puede controlar el dolor, solamente desconéctalo –

- ¿Entonces, no sientes nada? – pregunta la peliplateada con lagrimas en los ojos

- Serena Tsukino me dio una foto tuya una vez, no sabía por qué en ese momento, era muy vieja, rota, desteñida…eras joven, más o menos como te ves ahora, parecías un poco triste, yo siempre me preguntaba qué era lo que estabas pensando en ese momento, memorice cada línea, cada curva, vine a través del tiempo para llegar a ti, Serenity, te amo, siempre te ame- confiesa Colt, rápidamente se levanta y se dirige hacia la mesa en donde estaban las bombas, apenado por lo que acababa de decir.

- No debería haber dicho eso, lo lamento – habla el a Serenity guardando las bombas en un bolso verde.

Ella sin responder nada lo acaricia en una mejilla y lo besa en la boca una y otra vez, el la abraza y corresponde a sus besos, ella le acaricia el cuello y la garganta, sumándole fuerza a los besos, ella se va sacando la ropa y él hace lo propio, cuando estaban ya desnudos siguen abrazándose, acariciándose y el roce de las partes intimas los hacía estimularse.

Los dos estaban acostados en la cama y el encima de ella, seguían besándose y Colt acariciaba la garganta de ella para a continuación bajar hacia sus pechos y comenzar a acariciarlos, Serenity había enrollado sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él y le acariciaba la espalda, a continuación el pecho y luego los glúteos, una vez que estuvieron suficientemente estimulados, el se introduce en ella y empieza a embestir suavemente, con el correr de los minutos las embestidas fueron más bruscas, en un momento determinado cambiaron y fue Serenity la que se coloco encima de él y se encargo de embestir, la expresión del rostro de ella era de un completo gozo y felicidad, experimentaba el amor en estado puro y continuaba dándole fuerza a las embestidas, mientras entrelazaba una de sus manos con una de las de él y las apretaban cada vez mas fuerte mientras las caricias seguían, hasta que finalmente Colt se derramo en ella….ambos acababan de amarse y fueron felices esa noche.

**¿Qué tal les pareció la escena de amor entre Serenity y Colt? Espero que me haya quedado bien, esta historia se va acercando a su desenlace no se en cuantos capítulos más. **

**Al fin fueron felices ellos dos pero la paz no durara mucho ya que Reiminator los localizo y se dirige hacia donde están. **

**Sin más, me despido hasta la próxima actualización, espérenla :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6

**La máquina sin disfraz **

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino_: Terminator T-800

_Serenity Tsukino_: Futura madre de Serena

_James Colt_: Soldado enviado del futuro

La Exterminadora se acercaba rápidamente al hotel en donde se alojaban Serenity y Colt, sus largos cabellos negros ondeaban por el viento ya que no llevaba casco y en una de sus manos sostenía una ametralladora, sus lentes negros ocultaban lo que en realidad ella era…

En la habitación del hotel estaba la joven de cabello plata terminando de atarse los cordones de las zapatillas, cuando estuvo lista tomó la mochila que contenía las bombas caseras y bromeando amagó con lanzársela a Colt, que también había terminado de vestirse; ambos se sentían felices por haber confesado sus sentimientos y por haber experimentado físicamente el amor.

Pero la calma pasajera para ellos llega a su fin cuando escuchan ladrar al perro del gerente que aun estaba en la recepción de la entrada, inmediatamente Colt le dice a Serenity que se escabullan por la ventana de la cocina que era grande y daba al estacionamiento.

La cyborg entraba al hotel y por su vista electrónica rojiza veía al perro que le ladraba sin cesar y al empleado de la recepción que aterrado levantaba las manos y suplicaba que no le hiciera daño, inclusive le ofrecía dinero a la T-800, pero esta solo lo ignoró y mientras avanzaba, unos gráficos que le mostraban frecuencias de sonidos y un cuadrante tipo brújula aparecían en su visión, eran sus sensores que le indicaban de donde provenían los ruidos que sus objetivos hacían al escabullirse, a continuación una mira apareció indicándole la puerta correcta.

Sin perder tiempo abrió la puerta de la habitación y disparó hacia el interior de la misma pero como la pareja no estaba, la terminator entró a buscarlos y revisó todas las habitaciones; pero Serenity y Colt ya estaban en el estacionamiento "tomando prestada" una camioneta, inmediatamente el rubio puso en marcha el vehículo y avanzó, pero la cyborg estaba viéndolos desde la ventana de la cocina.

Entonces, la Exterminadora hizo lo mismo que ellos recién pero para perseguirlos y apenas ella puso los pies en el suelo del estacionamiento, la camioneta de Colt se le viene encima y la atropella, mientras el vehículo da marcha atrás para salir hacia la calle, la T-800 se pone rápidamente de pie, toma la ametralladora de nuevo y se dirige corriendo hacia su moto, rápidamente arranca el motor y se dirige a dar caza a la pareja.

En la camioneta iban Colt conduciendo y Serenity a su lado, ambos miraban hacia atrás a cada rato y estaban atentos, al ver que la Exterminadora se acercaba rápidamente a ellos, el hombre de ojos claros acelero mas y comenzó a esquivar a los demás autos para intentar alejarse, pero no pudo hacerlo y la atacante les empezó a disparar.

La chica de cabello plateado le mostró a su compañero las bombas caseras y el al verlas le pidió a ella cambiar lugares, así mientras se cuidaban de la lluvia de balas de la ametralladora, Colt se corrió al asiento de acompañante y agarró las bombas.

-¡Mas rápido, maneja más rápido! ¡Ella nos está alcanzando!- le pidió el rubio a Serenity

Ya habían entrado a un túnel y el hombre estaba encendiendo la mecha de una de las bombas, cuando la prende la lanza hacia atrás mientras la camioneta iba en zigzag esquivando a los demás vehículos, la bomba no logra explotar cerca de la cyborg y esta continúa disparando.

Un segundo explosivo es lanzado desde la camioneta pero este explota antes de tiempo y tampoco logra hacerle nada a la perseguidora que contestaba con su ametralladora, lo mismo pasa con la tercer bomba que fue arrojada.

Ya estaban por salir del túnel hacia la avenida, cuando Colt lanza el cuarto explosivo que tampoco da en el blanco, la Exterminadora ya estaba cerca de la camioneta cuando el de ojos celestes prepara un quinto cartucho, pero antes de que pudiera lanzarlo es alcanzado por una ráfaga de ametralladora y la bomba cae y explota en la calle.

- ¡James! ¡Gran Kami! – exclamó Serenity asustada al ver que habían herido al hombre que ama.

La chica de pelo plateado no tiene otro remedio que seguir conduciendo mientras Colt estaba herido a su lado, ella miraba por el espejo retrovisor como la T-800 quiso seguir disparando su ametralladora pero no pudo ya que se la había acabado la munición, ve como ella tira el arma y saca un revolver.

La cyborg dispara entonces una y otra vez mientras Serenity espera que la moto se le acerque lo suficiente, para chocarla y provocar que pierda el control y la terminator se caiga, como iban pegados a una baranda de contención a un costado de la avenida, la joven peliplateada logra su cometido y la perseguidora cae de la moto, por la velocidad que llevaba, el cuerpo de la terminator es arrastrado por inercia a ras del pavimento al igual que la moto.

Pero Serenity no llega a ver a tiempo hacia adelante y sin darse cuenta pega un volantazo, la camioneta choca de costado contra la baranda de contención, pierde la estabilidad y vuelca, quedando boca abajo.

La Exterminadora estaba tirada en el suelo boca abajo y lentamente se estaba poniendo de pie, los lentes oscuros se le habían caído y el ojo robótico izquierdo estaba a la vista, ella estaba de rodillas cuando gira la cabeza hacia su derecha al oír la bocina de un camión, este venia a toda velocidad y no logra esquivarla por lo que se lleva por delante a la T-800, esta se agarro de los fierros de abajo del vehículo mientras era arrastrada por este y podían verse sus manos ensangrentadas; el hombre que iba en la cabina frenó rápidamente al ver que habían atropellado a alguien y estaban arrastrando su cuerpo debajo.

- Quédate aquí - le dijo el conductor a su acompañante

Rápidamente el hombre reviso debajo del camión a ver qué había, pero cuando estaba llegando a la parte de atrás del camión es tomado por la cyborg y lanzado por esta contra la cisterna, quedando así noqueado; desde la camioneta boca abajo, Serenity estaba viendo la escena.

La terminator camina cojeando de una rodilla hacia la cabina del camión, cuando llega abre la puerta y se sube, grande es la sorpresa del hombre que estaba allí al ver a la chica con casi medio cráneo robótico expuesto en el rostro.

- Fuera de aquí – le dice la T-800 al asustado hombre, este por toda respuesta se baja rápidamente y sale corriendo.

La cyborg mira el volante y busca la palanca de cambios con su vista electrónica que tenía algún que otro fallo ya, en ella aparece el dibujo de la palanca, pone primera y arranca, da media vuelta para dirigirse directo a dónde estaban Colt y Serenity .

La joven peliplateada se apuro a querer salir de la camioneta al ver el camión acercándose pero Colt estaba muy herido y apenas se movía.

- ¡Colt! Vamos, levántate – le decía ella intentando moverlo

Serenity desesperada ayudaba al rubio a salir del vehículo mientras veía como el acoplado se acercaba más y más.

- ¡Ayúdame! ¡Sal, sal!- le gritaba Serenity a Colt

El hombre reacciona y sale rápido junto con la chica, justo antes de que el camión se lleve por delante a la camioneta, a continuación la T-800 frena y da media vuelta hacia donde corre la pareja, quienes iban tan rápido como podían condicionados por la herida de Colt.

Ellos corrían mientras desde atrás se acercaba rápidamente el acoplado, la pareja se estaba desesperando porque ya lo tenían encima, entonces doblan en una esquina y la cyborg los sigue con el camión.

- ¡No te detengas, corre!- le grita el rubio a la peliplateada, deteniéndose junto a un contenedor de basura.

Dicho esto el rubio aun con todo el dolor en su cuerpo, enciende la mecha de otra bomba mientras el camión cisterna pasaba a su lado tras Serenity, rápidamente el coloca el cartucho en un orificio a uno de los costados de la cola del tanque cisterna y se mete dentro del contenedor de basura.

La Exterminadora, quien tenía el cráneo metálico expuesto en la mejilla y el ojo izquierdos y en casi la mitad de la frente del mismo lado y la sangre chorreando de la carne abierta, aceleraba todo lo que podía en persecución de la joven de cabello plata quien corría desesperada, mientras que la mecha encendida del cartucho ya casi se consumía.

La mujer iba por la vereda escapando y baja de nuevo hacia la calle, el camión que la perseguía la siguió llevándose por delante un coche que estaba estacionado en su camino y se estaba acercando mas a Serenity, cuando finalmente la bomba que había colocado Colt en la cola del tanque cisterna hace explosión.

El camión estalla y rápidamente este se encuentra ardiendo en llamas mientras que los pedazos de carrocería caen del cielo y el lugar se llena de fuego también, Colt sale del contenedor y como puede se dirige hacia donde esta Serenity, esta no muy lejos del acoplado ve como una silueta femenina desciende del mismo en medio de las llamas y los hierros retorcidos, camina unos pasos y se desploma en el suelo mientras el fuego lentamente va consumiendo su capa de humanidad…

Serenity reflejaba cansancio en su rostro y respiraba aliviada, caminó unos pasos mientras respiraba con agitación y contemplaba los restos del camión, a continuación apareció Colt caminado lentamente hacia ella.

- ¡Serenity! – llamo el rubio a la chica

- ¡James! – exclamo con alegría ella al ver al hombre y yendo a abrazarlo.

Ambos se abrazan y caen de rodillas producto del cansancio y la herida del rubio.

- Lo hicimos James, la matamos –

- Ahh…Sere…salió como lo pensé…-

- Tenemos que llevarte a un hospital –

- No,…harán…demasiadas preguntas…no nos conviene –

- Pero algo tenemos que hacer, tu herida debe ser tratada –

- He estado en peores, como cuando era prisionero de las maquinas, te contaré…-

_Flashback _

**Año 3027**

Dos figuras masculinas de cuerpo tonificado y musculoso, llevaban arrastrando a un soldado de cabello rubio semiinconsciente a un edificio viejo, una vez que llegan lo tiran al suelo y lo atan de ambas manos con unos grilletes que había, en el lugar estaban varias personas más que permanecían como prisioneros.

El hombre vio como los dos que lo habían llevado hasta allí se retiraban y miró a su alrededor, los demás prisioneros variaban entre hombres y mujeres pero el rasgo común era la desesperanza y melancolía en todos ellos, en un momento determinado un hombre que estaba encadenado cerca de él le habló.

- Oye, ¿Cómo te llamas? –

- James…James Colt-

- Yo soy Chiko…Chiko Yamada-

- Un gusto… ¿hace cuanto que estas aquí? –

- Un año, es un alivio tener con quien hablar al menos, ninguno de estos que están aquí tiene voluntad de conversar –

- Tenemos que salir de aquí, debemos pensar en una manera de salir de aquí-

- Ja ja, olvídalo amigo, es imposible…a menos que algunos de los escuadrones de las Sailors Scouts nos encuentren no podemos escapar de aquí…no, aquí a la larga moriremos-

- Soy consciente de eso, pero tengo esperanza de que nos encuentren, en mi escuadrón soy Comandante, soy el segundo después de Sailor Uranus-

- Sailor Uranus Haruka Tenou, la admiro, es una de las guerreras mas aguerridas junto con Sailor Mars…recuerdo cuando ellas dos juntas acabaron con varios Exterminadores, claro sus escuadrones ayudaron, pero la mayor labor la hicieron ellas dos, realmente se lucieron…e hicieron algunas misiones más en conjunto, hasta que a Mars la tomaron prisionera estos bastardos de metal- relataba Chiko

- ¿Y no sabes que fue de Sailor Mars? –

- Fue llevada a un Campo de prisioneros, es todo lo que se –

- Pero ¿sabes si aun está viva?-

- No, no lo sé, las búsquedas han sido inútiles, ningún escuadrón ha logrado encontrar en que Campo esta-

- ¿Crees que aun esté con vida?-

- Han pasado 9 años desde que la capturaron, lo primero que se me viene a la mente es que no, pero pensándolo bien es probable que aun viva, si quieren hacer con ella lo que es más seguro que quieren hacer, la necesitan viva…un cyborg con la viva imagen de ella es más que peligroso, ¡rayos! Se me hiela la sangre -

- Nos mataran entonces…-

- Primero nos usan como modelos para crear nuevas apariencias humanas de esos malditos, a partir del momento en que ya no nos necesiten ahí si preocúpate -

- Si, ya lo sabía, pero...si ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que fue atrapada...¿REALMENTE Sailor Mars aun estará viva?-

- Para crear un cyborg con tu apariencia solo te necesitan una vez, pero para crear la cantidad que sea necesaria te necesitan las veces que sean necesarias, por cierto ¿Integraste un escuadrón de rescate?-

- Yo ya había sido rescatado antes, si me encontraron antes volverán a encontrarme…-

- Bueno, eso espero… ¿Tienes hermanos? – le dice Chiko a Colt

- Si, se llama Dan, el no estaba conmigo cuando me tomaron prisionero, ¿y tú?-

- Si, se llamaba Nataku, el era dos años mayor que yo, tenía el cabello plateado y pupilas doradas igual que yo-

- ¿Las máquinas lo asesinaron? –

- No, antes de la glaciación fue condenado a muerte, el era un criminal…-

- Lo lamento…-

- No hay problema… ¿Cómo fue que te capturaron?-

- Dos Exterminadores se infiltraron en el bunker donde nos escondíamos y el cual usábamos también para planear las estrategias de ataque, justo Sailor Uranus y otros más incluyendo a mi hermano estaban fuera, nos tomaron por sorpresa…todavía no sé cómo no me mataron a mi también- responde Colt al hombre

- Debe ser porque saben quién eres y querrán infiltrar a un Exterminador con tu apariencia…- intuye el hombre de cabello plateado

- ¡Rayos!-

- A mí y a unos compañeros nos emboscaron las maquinas, nos llevaron a distintos Campos y a mi aquí me tienes-

La charla entre ambos se interrumpe al ver a un joven de cabello castaño entrar al lugar acompañado de uno de los cybors que habían traído a Colt hace rato, el rubio reconoció enseguida al castaño como uno de los Exterminadores que se infiltraron y atacaron el bunker, ellos se dirigían hacia Chiko y lo desencadenaban para llevárselo.

- ¡Reconozco a este maldito! ¡Fue uno de los que atacaron el bunker!- exclama Colt con rabia

- Yo conocí al humano que tomaron como modelo para su apariencia, se llamaba Issei Hyodou…- le decía el de cabello plata mientras se lo llevaban

El hombre de ojos celestes tenía un sentimiento de incertidumbre, pasaron como dos horas y aun no traían de nuevo a Chiko, Colt deseaba que los escuadrones lo encontraran a tiempo antes de que sea tarde, no solo por el sino también por todas las personas que estaba allí, el pensaba en eso cuando ve que traen de nuevo al hombre de cabello plata y lo vuelven a encadenar en donde estaba antes.

- Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Pero Chiko no respondió palabra, estaba como dopado y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

- Ahora es tu turno – le dice el Exterminador de cabello castaño a Colt

Dicho esto él y el otro terminator lo desencadenan y se lo llevan, el rubio ve que van por unas escaleras oscuras y bastante deterioradas, llegan a un pasillo con muy poca luz también y doblan por otro corredor a la derecha hasta llegar a un salón que parecía una sala de cirugía, inmediatamente lo atan a un camilla.

El rubio ve que se acerca un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules con una media luna negra invertida en la frente, acompañado de dos T-800 sin la apariencia humana.

- Bien…tú debes de ser James Colt, ¿sabes por qué estás aquí? – habla el de cabello negro

- ¡Si van a matarme háganlo ya, prefiero mil veces eso!-

- Eso no será necesario siempre y cuando nos digas lo que queremos saber, tú conoces cómo llegar hasta Serena Tsukino –

- ¡Olvídalo! ¡Jamás te llevaré hasta ella!-

- Vamos a ver si hablas o no, ¡comiencen!- les dice el de la luna invertida en la frente, a los dos cyborgs que lo habían traído.

Inmediatamente los dos terminators se acercan y comienzan a golpear y torturar a Colt, el sentía un dolor inimaginable pero por nada del mundo traicionaría a sus amigos.

- ¿Qué me dice ahora, señor Colt?- pregunta el de cabello negro

- Vete…al infierno, maldito…bastardo…- responde el rubio como puede

- Que lastima, continúen…-

Así los dos Exterminadores siguieron martirizando al de ojos celestes, pararon de nuevo después de un largo rato ante la orden del Black Moon para ver si hablaba, ante la negativa a confesar siguieron con su "trabajo", así continuaron por un par de horas hasta que el de la luna negra invertida se acerca con una jeringa.

- Bien, por ahora ha sido suficiente y lo necesitamos vivo, ahora señor Colt, un pequeño pinchazo…-

- Arrggh…- gime el pobre rubio todo lastimado ya

- Mire como está, y eso que los muchachos se moderaron con la fuerza, de lo contrario usted ya estaría muerto-

La inyección que le había colocado el de cabello negro era para anestesiarlo y tomar muestras de su sangre y piel, cuando acabó ordeno que lo llevaran de nuevo a donde estaba antes, los dos terminators lo soltaron de la camilla y obedecieron, llegaron al salón de antes y lo volvieron a encadenar en donde estaba, Colt casi ni cuenta se dio debido al efecto del anestésico.

- Vaya,… te hicieron lo mismo…que a mi…- dice Chiko muy dolorido, aun con algo de anestesia.

Cuando el efecto del anestésico se paso, los dos hombres siguieron hablando.

- Me duele todo…- comenta el de ojos claros

- Eso veo, y te hubieran matado de haberlo querido, también te inyectaron por lo que veo-

- Si-

- Entonces pronto habrá por ahí suelto un bastardo de metal con tu apariencia-

- Ya habrá uno por ahí con la tuya-

- Seguro que sí, que no te quepa la menor duda, solo espero que el no pueda infiltrarse-

- Con unos perros y la intervención de Sailor Mercury, no creo que se infiltre-

- Claro, por cierto espero que te diviertas después cargando cadáveres- le dice el hombre de cabello plata irónicamente a Colt

- Ja ja, seguro será muy divertido…-

Así pasaron dos angustiosos meses, James Colt y Chiko Yamada se habían hecho buenos amigos, el tiempo en el que estaban encadenados allí y conversaban era el único alivio que tenían cuando no los hacían cargar cadáveres o no los llevaban para ser torturados.

En una de las ocasiones en las que habían llevado al de cabello plata, como siempre el rubio esperaba que lo volvieran a traer, pero esa vez espero y espero pero no lo volvió a ver, Colt era llevado también para ser interrogado como siempre lo hacían, pero ya no supo mas nada de su amigo Chiko.

El hombre de ojos celestes se sentía desesperanzado y a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que el único amigo que había hecho allí ya no estaba; el Comandante pudo haber seguido así indefinidamente en esa lenta agonía hasta morir, pero un día sucedió lo que el tanto esperaba, una explosión en el lugar y los escuadrones de la resistencia humana invadiendo el lugar para rescatar a los prisioneros, los Exterminadores defendieron el lugar pero caían ante las armas laser de los soldados y los poderes de la Senshi que los dirigía, solo dos terminators junto con el hombre de la luna invertida escaparon de allí.

Colt aun estaba encadenado cuando ve que algunos soldados de la resistencia entraba y soltaban a los prisioneros que quedaban, ve también entrar a la Sailor que los dirigía y siente una enorme alegría al verla.

- ¡Tenou! – exclama el

- ¡Colt!, que mal te ves amigo…pero me alegra que estés con vida, te soltaré inmediatamente - responde Sailor Uranus sonriéndole

_Fin flashback_

**Tiempo presente **

- Eso fue todo lo que… pasó – concluyó el hombre aun con mucho dolor por la herida, el relato

- Cielos…lamento que hayas tenido que sufrir todo eso, ¿y no supiste mas nada de ese hombre que conociste? – respondía Serenity con angustia

- No…nunca supe mas nada de Chiko-

- ¿Crees que lo hayan matado?-

- Por desgracia…es lo más probable…- responde con tristeza el rubio

- Al menos tú y las demás personas que estaban allí fueron salvadas-

Serenity le da otro abrazo a Colt pero el alivio llega a su fin cuando atrás de ellos, de en medio de los hierros retorcidos y el fuego, emerge el endoesqueleto de hiperaleación, sin la piel ni los músculos la T-800 se veía más amenazadora aun.

Colt al sentir el ruido gira su vista y ve que la amenaza no había sido destruida, el fuego no mató a la terminator sólo la despojó de su capa de humanidad…

**Este capítulo iba a quedar muy corto así que decidí que tenía que meterle algo de relleno y se me ocurrió ese flashback, en el que le invento un hermano menor a Nataku Yamada, ya hablé con la dueña del personaje, o sea Leonor de Eboli y ya me dio la autorización para usarlo, lo único que les adelanto es que Nataku protagonizará mi cuarto fic, la adaptación de Terminator 4 y verán allí la verdad sobre la supuesta "muerte" de Nataku, mencionada aquí por su hermano. **

**Gracias a Azumideblack, AYELEN16 y SuYanMiNaDanChenHan por sus reviews, esperen el desenlace de esta historia, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima :)**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

**El precio de la victoria**

PERSONAJES

_Rei Hino: _Terminator T-800

_Serenity Tsukino_: Futura Madre de Serena

_James Colt_: Soldado enviado del futuro y padre de Serena

Colt al sentir el ruido gira su vista y ve que la amenaza no había sido destruida, el fuego no mató a la terminator sólo la despojó de su capa de humanidad…

La chica de pelo plateado también mira hacia el mismo lugar al sentir que el rubio volteo la cabeza.

- ¡Nooooooooo! – Grito Serenity con horror, mientras Colt se ponía de pie.

El Endoesqueleto movía los ojos hacia ellos que como podían salían corriendo hacia una fábrica, sin perder tiempo empezó a caminar hacia ellos aun cojeando, ya que una de sus rodillas le fallaba por haberle pasado el camión por encima.

Antes de entrar a la fábrica, Serenity agarró un pedazo de fierro que había en el suelo mientras la T-800 se dirigía hacia ellos, mientras avanzaba se oía un ruido de tipo mecánico, debido a la falla de una de sus rodillas y el tendón metálico que conectaba con el pie de ese mismo lado estaba roto, lo que además, para suerte de la pareja, limitaba su movilidad.

La joven rompió el vidrio de la puerta de entraba a golpes con el fierro, metió la mano por la ventanilla rota para abrir la puerta y entraron rápidamente, corrieron limitados por la herida de Colt por un pasillo ancho con una tenue luz, iban revisando distintas puertas pero todas estaban cerradas con llave mientras el Endoesqueleto los seguía.

La pareja llega al final del pasillo en el que hay una puerta de hierro abierta, Serenity con esfuerzo la cierra justo cuando tenían encima a la T-800, y Colt pone la traba de la puerta, pero esta no resistirá mucho ya que la cyborg golpeaba si cesar la misma y era cuestión de tiempo para que la rompiera.

La pareja entra a un área de maquinarias y a Colt se le ocurre una idea.

- Espera – le pide el rubio a la peliplateada mientras accionaba unos botones que encendía toda la maquinaria de la zona

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta Serenity sin entender

- Despistarlo para que se le dificulte encontrarnos, y escóndete ya que así no te seguirá- le responde Colt

La puerta estaba algo rota ya y el Endoesqueleto seguía embistiéndola sin cesar; mientras tanto Colt cae rendido al suelo por el cansancio y el dolor de la herida.

- ¡Vamos, noo James, vamoos!- Suplica la chica

- Déjame aquí – le responde el

- ¡Muévete Colt! ¡De pie, Comandante!-

Serenity ayudaba al rubio a ponerse de pie mientras la T-800 metía su brazo robótico por el agujero de la puerta rota y quitaba el seguro de la misma.

- ¡De pie mueveteee!- le gritaba la joven al de ojos celestes

Finalmente la cyborg logra abrir la puerta y avanza pero no ve a la pareja, por lo que mientras camina los busca con la mirada; ellos se internan entre la maquinaria.

- ¿Crees que nos encuentre? – pregunta Serenity

- Si no hacemos ruido no, sus sensores están limitados a su vista pero capta sonidos con mucha precisión, por eso accioné toda esa maquinaria, para que le cueste más encontrarnos –

- En verdad creí que la habíamos matado…-

- Debía ser una explosión mucho más fuerte para destruir su Endoesqueleto también, pero el fuego solo consumió lo de afuera, lo bueno es que tiene una pierna averiada-

- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces? –

- Me pareció ver una prensa hidráulica, si solo pudiéramos guiarla hasta allí…-

- ¿y tu como estas? –

- No puedo más, estoy muy dolorido y he perdido bastante sangre…-

- ¡Resiste! Me gustaría vivir toda la vida contigo…-

- A mi también –

- Una linda casa y los hijos que tengamos –

- Eso sería fantástico, vivir una vida normal junto a ti, sin tener que moverme entre escombros, rayos láseres y sin tener que cuidarme de que me tomen prisionero o me maten…-

- Eso por eso que tienes que resistir un poco más, debemos acabar con esa máquina-

- Podría servir la prensa hidráulica, si no aun me queda una bomba pero tendría que poder acercarme lo suficiente para colocársela… no veo otra cosa con la que destruir su chasis de hyperaleación- explica el rubio jadeando cada vez más

La T-800 buscaba a la pareja con su mirada pero sus sensores no podían ubicarla debido al ruido de las máquinas pero igualmente recorría el lugar buscando por todos lados hasta que escuchó el sonido de la prensa hidráulica que sin querer accionó Serenity al apoyarse sobre el interruptor de encendido; ella y Colt que agarró un fierro para defenderse, igualmente avanzan escondidos y corren hacia una escaleras.

- Espera aquí no podemos seguir, retrocedamos – dice Serenity

Pero cuando quisieron hacerlo se encontraron con el Endoesqueleto el cual les clava la mirada y avanzo hacia ellos, solo les quedaba subir por las escaleras. Efectivamente lo hacen sin quitarle la vista a la cyborg quien también sube la escalera amenazante, como un tigre que avanza cautelosamente esperando el momento justo para abalanzarse sobre su presa, cuando llegan arriba Colt ve que ya no pueden seguir huyendo ambos y toma una decisión.

- Corre Serenity – le dice el de ojos celestes a ella

- No, no te dejaré- responde la chica de pelo color plata

- ¡Coorreeee, la prioridad eres tú! ¡Cooorreeeeeee!-

La joven ve que no tiene otro remedio más que hacer lo que él dice y entonces se aleja y baja por otras escaleras que estaban cerca y Colt queda frente a frente con la Exterminadora.

El hombre sabía que solo con el fierro tendría pocas chances y que tenía las de perder contra la máquina, pero debía buscar una chance de poder colocarle el explosivo aun a costa de su propia vida, al mismo tiempo una melancolía empieza a apoderarse de él, ya que al estar demasiado herido no podría escapar a tiempo de la explosión, presentía que tal vez recién haya sido la última vez que volvería a ver a su amada Serenity y se le venía a la mente la primera vez que se encontró cara a cara con la Neo Reina Serenity…

**_Flashback_**

Era Diciembre, y el mundo era un infierno por culpa de las bombas y las máquinas de Black Moon, el palacio de Tokio Crystal permanecía en pie en medio de la desolación, protegido por un campo de energía generado por el mismo elemento que había sido usado para salvar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles cuando las bombas cayeron: el Cristal de Plata, era también fuertemente custodiado, todo eso hacia impenetrable el palacio para los Exterminadores.

En uno de los salones aguardaba un joven rubio de ojos celestes, estaba admirado de la belleza del lugar, las paredes y el techo eran de una fina, blanca y brillante loza que también tenía algunos diamantes incrustados. Antes hace tiempo el joven estaba hambriento y moribundo cuando fue rescatado por un escuadrón de la Resistencia encabezado por Sailor Uranus, y ahora estaba contemplando tamaña belleza.

Admirado él continua aguardando hasta que una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos verdes se le acerca.

- ¿Tú eres James Colt?-

- Si, y tu…debes ser Sailor Jupiter!-

- Así es, lo soy- responde la chica sonriéndole

- Es un placer y un honor para mí conocerte, nunca pensé que alguna vez estaría aquí ni en mis sueños – responde Colt con admiración

- Bueno muchas gracias jaja, ya sabes que nuestro propósito es luchar por el amor, la justicia y a favor de las personas –

- Si lo sé, de lo contrario yo no estaría aquí –

- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, no?-

- Por supuesto, aun no puedo creer que la propia Reina mandara llamarme, solo la vi una sola vez pero no fue aquí -

- Claro, recuerdo cuando fue, pero ven y sígueme, ella te está esperando –

- Si, ok – responde el, con el corazón latiéndole muy rápidamente de la emoción

La Guerrera Júpiter y el joven Colt van caminando por un ancho pasillo el cual era no menos imponente que el salón en donde estaba antes, en las paredes había ilustraciones que representaban a cada planeta del Sistema Solar junto con los símbolos de cada Sailor Senshi.

- ¡Todo esto es espectacular!- exclama el rubio impresionado

El mundo tenía la misma belleza antes…- responde Júpiter

- Es cierto, antes de que esos bastardos llegaran-

Ambos llegan a un gran portón con dos guardias a ambos lados, los cuales hacen una reverencia y abren para dejarlos pasar, al entrar a la cámara Real, el de ojos celestes se queda boquiabierto del asombro por estar allí y al ver a la Neo Reina Serenity y al Rey Endimion que aguardaban por él.

El Rey, de cabello negro y ojos celestes, estaba vestido con la armadura negra que siempre usaba cada vez que en estos tiempos debía salir a combatir liderando su escuadrón y en la espalda tenía una larga capa roja, la Reina era de ojos también celestes, cabello rubio y peinado atado en forma de largas coletas, vestía un largo vestido blanco que le cubría hasta los pies, en la espalda tenía como dos alas blancas que parecían de mariposa, el vestido dejaba sus hombros al descubierto.

Lo que a Colt le llamó la atención era la emoción con la que la Reina lo miraba, también la amabilidad con la que el Rey lo veía, pero más la actitud de la Reina…como si ella lo conociera de toda la vida y fuese un familiar que no veía desde hace años.

- Aquí esta quien esperaba Reina, debo ir con mi escuadrón ¿puedo retirarme su majestad?- dice Sailor Júpiter

- Claro Mako, adelante – responde la Reina amablemente sonriéndole

- Bien majestad, hasta luego amigo – responde la chica de pelo castaño despidiéndose de Colt

- Hasta luego – responde sonriéndole el rubio

La guerrera Júpiter se va y la emoción de la Reina va en aumento, unas lágrimas se le escapan de los ojos al ver a ese muchacho que tenía enfrente, que por su apariencia podría perfectamente ser su hermano, pero ella sabía quién era el en realidad gracias a las grabaciones de su madre y también al propio testimonio de ella…su corazón latía a 1000 por hora y parecía que iba a salirse de su pecho de la alegría, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una gran tristeza ya que se veía imposibilitada de confesarle la verdad, no podía decirle la verdad a James Colt…no podía decirle "James, yo soy tu hija y tu eres mi padre" ella quería gritarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero debía callar y a eso se sumaba la angustia por la captura de su amiga Rei Hino y las infructíferas búsquedas.

- Hola bienvenido, tú debes de ser James Colt, te esperábamos – le dice el Rey sonriéndole amablemente

- ¡James! ¡Qué alegría verte! – exclama la Reina corriendo a abrazar al rubio

- Majestades… - responde respetuosamente el joven y va a hacer una reverencia, pero la Neo Reina se lo impide y lo abraza

El de ojos celestes estaba estupefacto, no podía creer semejante familiaridad de la Reina hacia él, pero aun así corresponde a su abrazo.

- No hacen falta familiaridades querido, te estaba esperando –

- Su majestad, ¿me recuerda?-

- ¿Cómo no me voy a acordar de ti? Si yo misma te rescaté del Complejo de Black Moon la segunda vez que te tomaron prisionero, hace tiempo que esperaba verte de nuevo -

- Si, esa vez después volaron el Complejo después de rescatarme a mí y a todos los prisioneros y recuerdo que usted casi muere pero fue salvada –

- Así es, lo que hizo aquel héroe nunca será olvidado, ya que si ahora estoy viva es gracias a él-

- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

- ¡Claro! Pero trátame de tu y llámame Serena –

- ¡No puedo! Es imposible que yo me dirija con tanta familiaridad hacia usted-

- James… ¿Qué sientes por mí?-

- Yo a usted la admiro profundamente al igual que al Rey Endimion, si no fuera por usted no habría esperanza para nosotros y hace rato que la raza humana hubiera estado dominada o eliminada-

- Bien si en verdad sientes lo que nos estás diciendo, haz lo que ella te pide y nada de formalidades con nosotros- hablo el Rey sonriendo, que hasta ahora había permanecido callado

- Ya lo oíste James, ¿Qué dices?- pregunta la Reina

- Bueno…yo…este…si, de acuerdo – responde el rubio feliz

- ¡Muy bien! Ahora sí, ¿qué era lo que querías preguntarme?- contesta ella dándole un nuevo abrazo a James

- Sí, bueno entonces aquí voy… ¿Por qué tanta familiaridad conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que tengo que ven en mí? Por que dudo que traten a todos de la misma forma que lo están haciendo conmigo-

Los Reyes fueron tomados por sorpresa por esta pregunta y no sabían que decir, ya que ambos no podían decirle la verdad a Colt, finalmente es la Reina la que habla.

- Tú eres una persona de gran corazón y de mucho valor, lo único que puedo decirte es que te quiero muchísimo y eres muy importante para mí, tu puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras y además veo en ti un gran potencial para bien –

- Me siento halagado, es un honor para mí que usted, perdón quise decir que tu…me digas eso- responde emocionado el de ojos celestes

- Solo te estoy diciendo la verdad, querido –

- Quisiera poder hacer algo para retribuir el cariño que me brindas- dice el rubio aun algo cohibido por tutear a la Reina

- No espero nada a cambio, lo mío es de corazón- contesta ella

- ¡Lo he decidido! ¡Quiero ser parte de la Resistencia! Yo también quiero luchar-

- ¿Estás seguro? –

- ¡Desde luego! –

- Sabíamos que decidirías eso, de acuerdo estas dentro – habla el Rey

- Así es, yo también iba a pedirte que entraras a la Resistencia, ya debe de estar por llegar quien está a cargo del escuadrón que integrarás-

En eso el portón se abre y entra una mujer de pelo corto, rubia y de ojos celestes, Colt la ve y queda más asombrado de lo que ya estaba ya que parecía reconocerla.

- Aquí estoy majestad como pidió – dice la recién llegada inclinándose

- Tu eres… ¡Haruka!- exclama el rubio

- ¡James! ¡Qué bueno verte de nuevo!- responde ella dándole un abrazo a el

- Estas igual que cuando me salvaste – contesta James

- Claro y tú también, tu hermano estará feliz de volver a verte de nuevo – le dice Sailor Uranus sonriente

- También volveré a ver a Dan, realmente me pone muy contento –

Haruka era una vieja amiga de los dos hermanos Colt desde que ambos eran niños, después que cayeran las bombas y comenzara la guerra contra las máquinas, Dan se alisto inmediatamente en la Resistencia bajo su servicio mientras que a James le perdió el rastro, recién mucho tiempo después se reencontraría con él cuando lo rescató de aquel Campo de prisioneros aun recordaba lo feliz que Colt estaba al reencontrarse con su hermano, todo lo que vivieron juntos y cuanto lo extrañó el día que se marchó al sentir que no aportaba nada para la causa de la liberación a pesar de que le prometía que podría alistarse cuando fuera más grande.

James la veía y recordaba un episodio que había vivido con ella una vez hace tiempo ya, a partir del cual él supo que Haruka sentía algo especial por el

_Flashback_

_Colt estaba en una de las Bases de la Resistencia conversando con Dan sobre que el también quería alistarse, pero su hermano no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso._

_- Yo también quiero pelear contra esos malditos, Dan- _

_- Lo sé pero aun eres demasiado joven e inexperto, cuando ganes algo más de experiencia y seas más grande puede ser, pero mientras tanto no creo que sea buena idea- _

_- ¡Pero Dan!-_

_- Lo lamento pero no quiero que te maten, no soportaría perderte-_

_- Lo sé, hermano…-_

_- Justo a quien esperaba ver, te buscaba James- dice Haruka entrando al lugar y acercándose a los dos_

_- ¿A mí?- pregunta el aludido _

_- De acuerdo, yo debo irme, los veré después – dice Dan alejándose _

_- Debo hablar contigo, James- _

_- ¿Qué sucede?- _

_- ¿Te gustaría formar parte de la Resistencia verdad?-_

_- Si, pero mi hermano no quiere que yo forme parte, no aun- _

_- Es comprensible, por un lado se preocupa por ti pero por otro, créeme que le encantaría tenerte peleando a su lado – _

_- ¿De verdad? – _

_- Seguro, y te prometo que cuando estés listo entrarás- _

_- Pero yo quiero entrar ahora- _

_- Ahora no se puede, lo siento- _

_- Cielos…- murmura Colt algo triste _

_- Sabes, te admiro, tienes mucho valor y decisión, sin duda lograras lo que buscas, eres muy apuesto y….-habla Haruka pero se detiene_

_- ¿Y?-_

_Sin decir nada mas, la rubia toma al joven por ambas mejillas y le da un beso en la boca, lo que toma a Colt por sorpresa. _

_- ¿Y…y…y…eso?- balbucea él cuando ella se desprende _

_- Me gustas Colt, hace tiempo que quería hacerlo- _

_- Pero…yo te quiero mucho y te admiro, nada más…-_

_- Lo sé, se que solo me ves como amiga, solo quería que supieras lo que siento por ti, no te preocupes si no podemos ser algo mas, seguiremos siendo los mismos amigos que hemos sido siempre- responde Haruka _

_- Bueno, gracias y lo mismo espero yo, a lo mejor con el tiempo si pase algo, pero yo te avisaré si eso pasa, no quiero darte falsas esperanzas- _

_- De acuerdo, pero lo mejor será que hagamos de cuenta que este beso nunca pasó- _

_- Está bien- _

_- Bien, querido amigo- _

_Fin Flashback_

Y efectivamente la relación entre Colt y Haruka nunca paso de una amistad, después de ese beso nunca más ella volvió a insinuarle algo a él, James no sabía si la guerrera Urano aun sentía algo más por él, pero tampoco le preguntó.

El Rey y la Reina veían complacidos el reencuentro entre ambos amigos, cuando ambos terminan de saludarse, Serena les habla.

- Haruka, el se unirá a tu escuadrón, ¿estás de acuerdo?-

- Estoy de acuerdo majestad, será un placer para mi recibirlo y entrenarlo- responde sonriente Uranus

- Esta decidió entonces, bienvenido James – habla el Rey

- ¡Excelente!- exclama Colt con ánimo

- James, toma quiero darte esto- le dice la Reina alargándole una fotografía al rubio

- De acuerdo, ella… ¿Es tu madre?-

- Así es, es Serenity mi madre, parte de lo que soy ahora lo debo a ella y a su crianza, también a todas las maravillosas amigas que he tenido y tengo -

- Me di cuenta, tú tienes su misma imagen…solo el color del cabello es diferente-

- Te la obsequio, es un regalo mío para ti-

- ¡Gracias! ¡La cuidaré mucho! –

La Reina le había obsequiado la fotografía a James no solo porque él es su padre, sino también porque sabía que cuando fuera un soldado entrenado, debería mandarlo al pasado ya que de lo contrario ella nunca nacería.

**_Fin Flashback _**

El Endoesqueleto se le venía encima a Colt, lo que hizo que el saliera de la abstracción de su recuerdo, miro con rabia a la maquina y la encaró con el fierro en sus manos.

- ¡Vamos maldita!-

Cuando la T-800 se le abalanzó, el detuvo el puñetazo con el fierro y empezó a golpearla en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, repitió eso como cuatro veces pero la máquina no parecía sufrir daño alguno, cuando va a lanzar el quinto golpe la terminator se lo bloquea y lo desvía con uno de sus brazos y eso provoca que se le caiga el fierro al hombre que estaba exhausto, pero no tiene tiempo de reaccionar ya que la cyborg le da un puñetazo que lo lanza hacia atrás.

Serenity estaba allí cerca viendo todo muy angustiada, ve como el rostro de Colt está lleno de sangre y que con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, encendía la última bomba que tenía mientras el Endoesqueleto se le acercaba, sin perder tiempo ella se aleja rápido.

Apenas ve que la mecha está encendida, Colt coloca el cartucho en el hueco de la cintura de la máquina y como puede rueda por las escaleras.

La T-800 va a tomar el cartucho para quitárselo pero no logra hacerlo a tiempo y el explosivo estalla volándola en pedazos, la onda expansiva igualmente llega hasta Serenity que estaba más lejos trepándose.

La chica es lanzada hacia delante y cae al suelo, pero cae mal y se tuerce un tobillo, ella ve a su alrededor los pedazos del Endoesqueleto desparramados por el lugar y ve el cuerpo de James tirado boca abajo en el suelo, cuando va a ponerse de pie siente un fuerte dolor en su pierna izquierda debido a un trozo de fierro que se le incrustó, con dificultad y sintiendo mucho dolor ella se lo quita, intenta ponerse de pie pero no puede así que avanza arrastrándose hasta donde esta Colt el cual largaba humo, al llegar da vuelta el cuerpo y ve el rostro ensangrentado y los ojos abiertos pero…había muerto.

Al verlo, los ojos de Serenity se llenan de lágrimas y la tristeza llena su corazón, que injusto era a veces el destino que haría que ella encontrara el amor para después perderlo.

- No….James…nooo!-

Pero para sorpresa de Serenity, el Endoesqueleto no estaba totalmente destruido, toda la parte del torso, el brazo izquierdo, el cuello y la cabeza estaban intactos, entonces se endereza rápidamente y con la única mano que le quedaba se toma de uno de los sostenes de la escalera para poder avanzar, ella se asusta y grita pero reacciona a tiempo para evitar ser atrapada.

La joven herida avanza arrastrándose y la T-800 la sigue reptando ayudándose con la mano izquierda para avanzar, el brazo derecho lo tenía entero pero la mano estaba completamente destrozada pero igual se ayudaba con el también. Serenity era seguida muy de cerca ya que ella tampoco podía moverse muy rápido hasta casi es tomada de un pie, pero continuaba avanzando y baja por un desnivel, recuerda lo que había dicho Colt sobre la prensa hidráulica y hacia allí se dirige, lo que quedaba del Endoesqueleto la seguía de cerca así que había caído en la trampa.

Ambas reptaban por la prensa, allí era liso el piso así que costaba algo más moverse , podía oírse un sonido mecánico debido al esfuerzo que hacia la T-800 para avanzar, le costaba mucho debido a que era de metal y resbalaba; ese problema no lo tenía Serenity y gracias a eso logró alejarse un poco, al salir de la maquina hidráulica ella baja la reja impidiéndole así a la cyborg de salir, dejándola atrapada, aun así esta saca su brazo izquierdo por entre los barrotes en un intento de tomar a la chica de la garganta.

La joven mira a su atacante con rabia y busca el botón que acciona la prensa cuando la mano robótica está a punto de llegar a ella.

- Estas eliminada, hija de puta – dice la peliplateada mirando fijo a la terminator, cuando la mano de ella ya estaba tocando su garganta.

La chica acciona el botón y el techo de la prensa baja y aplasta a lo que quedaba del Endoesqueleto, unos rayos eléctricos saltan mientras el chasis es triturado, en poco tiempo lo único queda son metales compactados como si fuera la masa de una pizza después de ser estirada y la luz roja de la pupila de uno de sus ojos que aun se veía, se apaga para siempre…

Solo el brazo izquierdo de la T-800 había quedado intacto ya que estaba afuera, Serenity que se había corrido a un lado tenía la mano robótica sobre su hombro izquierdo, se sentía aliviada pero aun temblaba de los nervios, respira profundamente hasta que se va calmando de a poco mientras a los lejos se escuchan unas sirenas.

Poco tiempo después la fábrica se llena de policías, la joven de pelo plateado es puesta en una camilla y cargada en una ambulancia por el cuerpo médico, tenía puesta una sonda en la nariz y con tristeza veía como el cuerpo de Colt era puesto en una bolsa mortuoria.

- James….- repetía una y otra vez una Serenity desolada

La misión del Comandante James Colt estaba cumplida, pero a un alto costo…

**La verdad lamento mucho que Colt terminara así, pero así debían pasar las cosas para que no hubiera una paradoja con Sailor Moon vs Terminator, quedan algunos interrogantes como por ejemplo ¿quién era el héroe que salvo la vida de la Reina Serena? ¿Colt sabia sobre Nataku cuando conoce a su hermano Chiko? ¿El hermano menor de Yamada realmente lo creía muerto, o mentía? **

**Ahhh que buena va a estar la adaptación de Terminator 4, pero antes tenemos la de T3, vamos a ver como la desarrollo. **

**Esperen el epilogo de la historia, cuídense mucho y espero sus comentarios.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Epílogo **

Seis meses después de los acontecimientos que produjeron la muerte de James Colt, Serenity ya tenía una prominente barriga y un embarazo ya avanzado, la compañía de la fábrica en donde habían sido hallados los restos de la Exterminadora hizo todo lo posible por ocultar lo que había pasado y el paradero de los restos era desconocido.

En las afueras de Tokyo estaba la joven de cabello plata al costado de una carretera grabando su voz, recostada sobre un Jeep, en el cual iba un perro Ovejero Alemán en la parte trasera.

- Lo que es difícil es decidir que decirte y qué no…pero supongo que tengo tiempo antes de que seas lo suficientemente grande como para escuchar estas cintas, hay mucho que decir, solamente tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos…-

- ¡Sereeee!- se escuchaba la voz de Risa llamándola

- ¡Risa! Qué bueno que llegas –

- Cielos amiga, parece que tu embarazo va muy bien –

- Así es, por suerte…- responde Serenity algo inquieta, cosa que Risa nota

- Cálmate amiga relájate, solo soy yo jajaja-

- Si cierto, lo siento…y por lo visto tu embarazo va muy bien ¿no? –

- Si así es, por suerte si y estoy muy contenta –

- Pero te ves muy desmejorada, Risa-

- Así es, estoy enferma y según los médicos me quedan algunos meses, lo único que espero es que mi hija nazca bien- contesta la mujer de pelo negro angustiada

- Lamento que no pueda pasar contigo los meses que te queden, ¡maldita enfermedad esa! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así, cuando tienes aun toda una vida por delante?- dice Serenity con lágrimas en los ojos

- La vida a veces es injusta… ¿De veras tienes que irte amiga?-

- Si, no tengo otro remedio…-

- Me gustaría poder ir contigo pero tengo un esposo, ya sabes…-

- Si así es no te preocupes, espero poder volver antes de que des a luz a Rei-

- Me encantaría que estuvieses conmigo en ese momento, querida amiga-contesta la mujer de ojos púrpuras acariciando al perro

- Haré todo lo posible, Risa –

- Entonces esta es la despedida…-

- Así es, cuídate mucho y espero volver a vernos – habla Serenity con las emociones a flor de piel.

- Lo mismo digo yo, ojala pueda conocer a tu hija, ¿Ya sabes cómo se llamará?-

- Serena –

- Que lindo nombre, espero que nuestras hijas se conozcan y sean buenas amigas-

- Claro, seguro que si-

- Cuídate mucho, mira…parece que viene una tormenta- responde Risa apuntando unos nubarrones negros en el cielo

- Viene una tormenta…bien lo sé-

Sin decir más ambas se dan un fuerte abrazo como una última despedida, ambas tenían un nudo en el pecho ya que con seguridad no sabían en el fondo si alguna vez volverían a verse, cuando se desprenden, la peliplateada se sube al jeep y arranca mientras Risa la ve alejarse por la carretera.

Unos kilómetros más adelante el Jeep se detiene en una estación de servicio para cargar combustible, apaga el motor y le pide al empleado que llene el tanque.

- ¿Te tendría que contar sobre tu padre? Es una decisión difícil… ¿Va a afectar tu decisión de enviarlo aquí, sabiendo que es tu padre?, si tu no envías a James no vas a existir…Gran Kami, una persona se puede volver loca pensando en esto, supongo que te lo debo decir, se lo debo a él…quizás ayudaría si tu sabes que en las pocas horas que estuvimos juntos, nos amamos por toda una vida, hija- continua ella con la grabación, con una expresión de melancolía en el rostro.

De repente nota que alguien la fotografía, era un chico de no más de 6 años.

- Señora usted es muy hermosa y me apena pedirle que me de 5 yenes por la fotografía, porque si no, estaré en problemas ya que nosotros somos pobres- le decía el niño dándole la foto recién salida de la cámara a Serenity

- Buen argumento amigo, lo siento pero solo me quedan 4- responde la de pelo plateado

- Si, si, está bien, gracias - contesta sonriendo el chico

Serenity veía las negras nubes a lo lejos, señal de que tal como le había dicho su amiga antes, se aproximaba una tormenta, pero ella bien sabía que otra clase de tormenta mucho peor vendría.

**FIN**

**Ahora si es el fin, segundo fic terminado jeje, espero que les haya gustado, una vez más agradezco a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y dejar reviews, gracias especialmente a Azumideblack por ayudarme con algunas ideas.**

**Sin más, me despido hasta el próximo fanfic que será la adaptación de Terminator 3, Sailor Moon vs Terminator: El regreso de las máquinas **

**La franquicia de Sailor Moon le pertenece a Naoko Takeuchi y la de Terminator, a James Cameron. **


End file.
